


Hotch's Inner Freak

by Tbird1965



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, Homosexuality, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch has been injected with a drug and  he needs help.  Emily Prentiss to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily walked into the bullpen and tossed her bag and her keys on the desk. She glanced around the room. Hotch, Morgan and Reid where still at a neighboring precinct interrogating an unsub. Rossi and JJ had headed straight for home and Garcia had left earlier in the day. Emily preferred to face her paperwork sooner rather then later. Sinking into her office chair, she reached for a pen. She froze when she heard a commotion in the hall. Turning in her seat she saw the door to the BAU crash open forcefully. She had risen to her feet when Morgan and Hotch ran past her, Morgan seemed to be pushing their unit leader from behind. Before she could move, they had entered Hotch's office and slammed the door. Emily was stepping tentatively towards the stairs, when Reid crashed through the door carrying a large grocery sack. Without looking at her, he took the stairs two at a time. Running at top speed he slid in front of Hotch's office, he yanked it open and then slammed it again when he had entered the room. She saw him at the blinds, twisting them closed. Walking slowly, she climbed the stairs and cautiously approached Hotch's door. She could hear excited voices coming from the room. Reaching out she tried the knob, only to discover it was locked.

Frustrated she pounded on the door.

She stepped back shocked when she heard Hotch bellow. "Get her the fuck out of here. Send her home."

The door opened and Morgan squeezed out, quickly closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong with Hotch?" Emily asked, concern in her voice.

"Just go home Emily." Derek said quietly, glancing back at the door.

"What's wrong." she demanded again, her voice becoming frantic.

"Go home. Prentiss." Derek said, grabbing her arm and pushing her towards the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing, Derek". she hissed, yanking her arm away.

"Please Emily." Derek said slowly, the anguish in his eyes betraying his attempt at calm. "Reid and I have this. Hotch doesn't want you here. Go."

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help?"

Indecision crossed the handsome man's face. He stared at Emily and back at the door. They both jumped when they heard Hotch yell again.

"Derek. Get her the fuck out of here. Now."

Emily could hear the anguish and torment in her bosses voice.

"Fine." she mumbled. Turning she walked towards the stairs. She grabbed her purse and walked slowly out the door. Morgan sighed and returned to Hotch's office.

Emily walked out of the BAU and down the hall, turning the corner she opened the door to the stairwell. Using a lipstick, she propped the door open a crack and settled herself on the stairs. From her vantage point she could see both the elevator and the men's restroom.

If her male co workers really believed she would leave, not knowing if Hotch was injured or in pain, they seriously underestimated the depth of her feelings for the Unit Chief. Had she not been the one to keep vigil by his hospital bed after he had been stabbed? Emily was single minded in her devotion to Aaron Hotcher and she would remain there all night if necessary.

As she sat there imaging the worst, she saw Reid walk down the hall and approach the elevators. Holding her breath, she waited. He did not return. Half and hour later, she heard footsteps again and watched as Derek entered the restroom. Grabbing her purse she quickly ran back to the BAU and up the stairs. Pausing outside of Hotch's door, she listened but didn't hear anything. With her hand shaking she reached out turned the knob. She sighed gratefully, it was unlocked. Quietly she slipped into Hotch's dimly lit office. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Hotch sat in his office chair, his dress shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open. He was naked from the waist down. His desk was littered with tissues and bottles of Gatorade. His left hand was wrapped around a very erect penis and he was masturbating frantically. His head was thrown back and sweat glistened on his face. Emily stepped backward, transfixed, the back of her knees hit the arm of his sofa and she froze, unable to look away.

With his head thrown back, Hotch seemed to be whispering or chanting something. His left hand moved brutally on his cock. He was not being gentle, there was no finesse, just an apparent mad desire to orgasm. Emily gasped when his hips thrust up and come flew from the tip. His eyes remained closed as he milked out the last drops.

"Get out."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, raising her eyes from his lap, she looked into angry chocolate brown eyes.

"Get out." he hissed again.

"Hotch?" she whispered, taking a small step closer.

"Do not come any closer." he growled through clinched teeth. She watched as he dug his fingers into his bare thighs, leaving red marks.

"What?" she asked.

"The unsub." he panted. "Injected me. Drug. Can't. No control." he groaned and threw his head back. Emily watched in amazement as his cock twitched and became rock hard again. It didn't seem possible after the orgasm she just witnessed, but there it was. She watched as he dug his fingers into his legs again. She could tell he was struggling desperately with the need to touch himself.

"Please get out, Prentiss." he moaned, his eyes begging.

"No." she said firmly. "I want to help."

"God damn it Prentiss. You aren't fucking helping. You are fucking making it worse." His hand had gone to his dick and he was stroking himself again. As he stared at her she could see the raw emotion and lust in his eyes.

"You fucking Bitch, Prentiss." he moaned his voice low and frightening. "On my best days I walk around here half hard because all I can think about is grabbing you and fucking you from behind. I want to pull your hair and pound into you and make you scream my name." He looked down at his hand stroking his cock, glancing back up at her he moaned. "God when I look at your mouth. I want it wrapped around my cock. I want to know what it feels like to have lips and a tongue on my cock. Haley blessed me on our wedding night by licking my cock one time and then she refused to ever do it again." His hips thrust up into his hand as he begin to stroke himself faster and harder. "I want to ram your head up and down on my cock and I want to watch you swallow every drop of my come." Emily watched as come shot out of his cock. "I want to fucking rape you." he yelled as he came.

Emily jumped as Morgan burst into the room. He looked frantically from Hotch to Emily standing by the couch. Hotch had buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"Get her out of here Derek." he moaned.

Emily balled up her fists and glared at Morgan. "Touch me again and I'll break your nose." she growled. "I want to help him. What happened?" she demanded.

"The unsub had a hypodermic in his sock in the interrogation room." Derek said staring at Hotch. "Before we could stop him, he had jumped up and injected Hotch. Reid says it's some new date rape drug. It causes heightened sexuality in the extreme and breaks down all inhibitions. Hotch can't control what he is saying or doing."

"Should we take him to a hospital. If he gets Priapism, he'll lose his dick."

"He said no hospital." Derek explained. "And as long as he keeps, uhhh, coming, it's not Priapism. He does seem to have moments when he's flaccid."

Hotch moaned into his hands and they watched as his dick began to stiffen again.

"They just don't last very long." Derek said dejectedly.

"How long is this supposed to last." she whispered.

"48 hours." Derek sad, his eyes frightened.

"And this was your brilliant plan!" she asked, "Bringing him to the BAU with lubrication and Gatorade so he can make the bald man cry for 48 hours?"

"We didn't know what else to do, Em" Derek said, staring at the ground.

"I want to help him." she said determined.

"No" Hotch yelled, his hands digging into his legs as he used every ounce of his strength to keep from touching himself.

Derek looked from Emily and then back at Hotch. "Hotch," he said slowly, "Reid did say it would be better for you to have a partner. That it would ease the problem more efficiently."

They both jumped when Hotch screamed. "I don't have a fucking partner. In case you haven't noticed. And even if my frigid, missionary position only prude of a wife were still alive, she couldn't help me. No one can fucking help me." his voice lowered and he hung his head.

"I can." Emily said, taking a step towards him.

"What Prentiss?" Hotch sneered at her, his hand stroking his erection again. "Are you volunteering to be my slut, my whore. You're going to let me rape you repeatedly?"

"It isn't rape if I'm willing." she whispered.

"Get her out of here Morgan." Hotch moaned.

Ignoring him, Morgan placed his hands on Emily's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

"Yes." she whispered reaching up to unbutton her blouse.

"Okay." Derek sighed. "I'm leaving. I will be right outside that door. Call my name if he…." his voice trailed off.

"I will." she nodded.

"If you leave this room I will have your credentials, Morgan." Hotch threatened.

Derek kissed Emily's cheek and walked out closing the door. He sank down to the floor, his head in his hands.

Emily turned to Hotch and removed her blouse, revealing a black lace bra. She kicked off her sandals and unbuttoned her trousers, pushing them off her hips.

"No Emily." Hotch begged. "I don't want to hurt you. Please don't come any closer."

"I like it rough." she said as she approached him, pushing her panties off her hips. Stopping, she kicked them off and stood before him in only her bra. Hotch looked at her as she took another step forward.

Emily gasped when Hotch stood up and grasped her arm. He pulled her roughly to him. Grunting he turned her around and shoved her face down on the desk. He wrapped his hand in her long black hair.

"Is this what you want?" he grunted as he shoved his straining cock in to her without warning.

"Oh God." Emily moaned. His roughness thrilled her. She was already turned on from watching him stroke his beautiful cock and she was eager to feel him fuck her. "Oh God. Yes, Hotch. Fuck me." she arched her back and thrust back into him.

Hotch couldn't believe the feel of her. She was so wet, so tight, so eager to take him. He groaned. He had never fucked like this in his life. He pulled her hair with one hand, the other dug painfully into her hip. "Do you like this?" he groaned, thrusting his hips brutally. "Do you like my hard cock fucking you?"

"Yes." she hissed. "Yes. Fuck me harder." She moaned.

Hotch pulled her head up roughly with his hand, leaning over he moaned in her ear. "I always hoped you were a dirty little slut Prentiss." His balls were slapping wonderfully against her ass. He was amazed that she was moaning and thrusting back against him. "Who's dirty little slut are you Emily?" he asked, biting the side of her neck.

"Yours." She screamed as she came violently, her muscles clamping down on his cock painfully. "Aaron's slut." she screamed.

Hotch had never felt a women orgasm around his cock before. As soon as he felt her muscles clamp on him a mind shattering, earth moving orgasm came over him. He threw his head back and roared like an animal, every muscles in his body convulsed as he came inside of her. His cock pumped as it emptied, he thought it would never end.

Panting he slowly released her and sank back into his chair. "You came. I fucked you and you came." he said in wonder.

"Of course I came." Emily panted, she was gathering her clothes and quickly pulling them on. "You were amazing." She tossed his pants to him. "Get dressed."

"Where am I going?"

"We're going to my apartment." she said snatching up her purse. "Derek." she called quickly.

Derek got up. He knew she was okay. Unfortunately he had heard the whole thing, from beginning to end. He had originally suggested asking Emily for help, but Hotch had immediately said no. He was glad that Hotch had gotten laid for real and that Emily was helping him, he just didn't want to have to listen to it.

Opening the door to Hotch's office, Derek glanced inside carefully. Emily rushed passed him. "Help him get dressed. I'm taking him to my apartment." she ordered. "Bring him to my car. If he argues, throw him over your shoulder."

Emily rushed downstairs and pulled her car up front. She was pleased to see that Derek and Hotch were standing in front of the building.

"We'll call you." Aaron muttered as he climbed into the car.

Emily screeched away from the curb. "It's about 10 minutes to my apartment. How you doing, Hotch?" He nodded but didn't say anything.

Emily was driving as fast as she could. They were 4 minutes away when Hotch begin to shift uncomfortable in his seat, she glanced at him, his pants were tented and strained.

"Go ahead." she said, "It's dark. No one can see you."

Moaning he tore open his pants and began to fist his cock. "Oh god." he moaned.

Emily reached over and swatted his hand away, wrapping her own hand around his dick she begin to pump him up and down.

He hissed and thrust his hips up involuntarily. Emily glanced out of the corner of her eyes as his head fell to the side and he stared glassy eyed at her.

"Your breathing hard." he whispered.

She licked her lips, but didn't say anything.

"Does touching me turn you on?" he asked. "Does having my cock in your hand excite you?"

Emily drove her car straight into her parking space. Taking her hand off him she threw the car in gear and turned off the engine. Turning to face him, she flipped up the arm rests separating them. "You have no idea how much your cock turns me on." she said huskily.

Aaron gasped as her hot wet mouth plunged onto his cock. He moaned and clutched at her head as she licked and swirled her tongue around the head then plunged down again taking all of him into her mouth.

Aaron tried to speak but he could only hiss and make grunting noises. He had never in his wildest dreams thought anything could feel this good. He tried to push her hair away from her face.

"You want to watch?" she asked, pulling her lips off his cock."

"Yes" he moaned.

She lifted her head and brushed her hair to the side. Turning her head she gave him full view as she licked the shaft of his cock and swirled her tongue on the head. "God you taste good, Hotch. You have no idea how long I've wanted to suck your cock." she plunged all the way down again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he was feeling. Emily was pumping up and down on his cock enthusiastically. Moaning he could feel his orgasm rising up from his toes. Grabbing the back of her head he pushed her down on his cock while thrusting up with his hips. He moaned as he begin to come, his juices squirting into her mouth. Fascinated he watched her swallow every bit.

"Wow." he whispered, he was panting hard and running his fingers through her hair.

Emily leaned back in her seat and smiled at him. "Ready to go inside?" she asked gently.

He nodded and closed his pants. Walking with his head down, he followed her inside.

"Do you want to try and eat something?" she asked.

No. I'm not hungry. Could I maybe have some water?" He wouldn't meet her eyes.

Emily grabbed a glass and filled it with ice and water. When she handed it to him, he drank gratefully. Turning, she headed for the stairs.

"Come on." she said gently.

He followed her solemnly. When they reached her bedroom, she pulled back the covers of her bed. Looking at him, she slowly removed her clothes and sat down.

Hotch stared at her for a long time. Sighing, he began to remove his clothing. He crawled onto the bed an stretched out on his back. He covered his face with his arm.

Emily glanced down at his long lean body. He was beautiful. She looked and was pleased to see that his penis was still flaccid.

They lay there, not speaking. Emily watched as Hotch's body and breathing started to relax. Emily closed her eyes and just enjoyed being next to him. She closed her eyes and let herself drift away.

Emily was pulled back when she heard Hotch groan. "Damn it."

She rolled over and looked at him. His cock was hard and pointing straight up.

"Don't fight it." she murmured lightly rubbing his balls.

He gasped and moaned.

"Your cock is so big, so beautiful." she said softly as she stroked him.

"Get on your hands and knees." he growled.

"Doggy." she moaned. "One of my favorites."

He watched fascinated as she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass at him.

"Oh God Emily." he moaned. He took a moment to caress her soft skin. "Such a sweet ass." he moaned before plunging himself into her tight, wet warmth.

Emily moaned as he thrust in an out of her. Raising her head she glanced at the dresser mirror opposite the bed. She could see herself kneeling on the bed and Hotch thrusting behind her. He looked magnificent, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the vision before her.

"Do you like watching me fuck you?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yes." She moaned thrusting back against him, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. She saw a wry smile cross his face, his dimples making a rare appearance.

"You really are a kinky little slut aren't you Prentiss?"

"You have no idea, Hotch." arching her back. "We haven't really done anything kinky yet." she panted. She watched as his eyes widened and a look of pure lust crossed his face.

"Oh God." he moaned as he begin to thrust against her violently, his balls smacking against her ass.

"Ahhhh." She moaned as she felt her orgasm start to form in her. "You feel so good." she moaned as she came, her muscles clamping down on his cock. She watched his face in the mirror as he came. He had never looked so handsome.

Hotch moaned as she clamped down on him, she was so tight it hurt. His thrusting became erratic as he felt his balls tighten and he pumped come into her opening.

Panting, he remained on his knees, he rubbed the palms of his hands gently over her back.

"Don't move." he whispered.

She stayed panting on her knees, feeling the waves of her orgasm crash over her. She could feel him already start to harden inside of her again.

Moving slowly, he began to thrust in and out of her, loving the friction on his aching cock. He moaned as he kept his thrust slow, trying to take his time. He loved the feel of her soft back under his hands. He had never seen a woman in this position before, on her hands and knees before him. It took his breath away, how beautiful she looked to him.

"So beautiful. So soft." he moaned as he moved his hips against her. Aaron was resisting his body's urge to pound into her. This felt so good, he wanted to fuck her slowly. Pulling out, he tapped her hip.

"Turn over." he whispered.

She rolled over and held out her arms to him. Groaning, he moved between her legs. Grasping his cock, he sunk himself into her warm, wet pussy. Sighing, he allowed her to pull him in and hold him close.

"I hate you Prentiss." he moaned as fucked her slowly.

"Why's that, Hotch?" she asked, running her fingers through his thick black hair.

"You feel too good." he moaned into her neck. "How am I ever going to stop fucking you?"

"Don't" she panted, rubbing herself against his body. "Don't ever stop fucking me."

Hotch pushed himself up on his arms and stared down at her, his hips moving slowly, dragging his cock in and out of her. His eyes widened when she moved, wrapping her strong legs around his waist and pulling him in even deeper into her body.

"You amaze me Prentiss." he moaned, pushing himself in as deeply as he could.

"Shut up and fuck me." she growled, thrusting her hips against his violently.

Hotch lowered his head and begin to piston his hips. He moaned as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Oh God, you feel so good. Your cock…" she panted incoherently. "Coming" she moaned.

Hotch grunted at the pain in his scalp as Emily pulled his hair roughly. He moaned at the still unfamiliar feeling of her coming around his cock. Thrusting brutally he felt himself orgasm again and empty into her, his cock twitching, his body shuddering. He stayed frozen above her as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Panting, he flung himself off her and covered his face with his hands. Emily looked at him concerned. Reaching up, she pulled his hands from his face. He turned his face away and refused to look at her.

Sitting up, Emily straddled his waist, sitting lightly on his chest.

"What Hotch?" she demanded. "Look at me."

He slowly turned his head and looked at her, anguish in his eyes.

"What?" she repeated.

"I hate this. I hate taking advantage of you like this." he whispered.

She surprised him when she laughed bitterly. "Don't you have that a little ass backwards, Hotch?" she said, staring at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't taking advantage of me. I am taking advantage of you. I saw your situation, your drugged lack of control as the perfect opportunity to selfishly take what I have always wanted, but you never offered to give me."

"And what's that Prentiss?" he asked, reaching up to touch her breasts.

"You. Your body. Your cock." she moaned.

"You really wanted me that badly? Wanted to fuck me that much?" he asked, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

Rising up she lowered herself down on his hard cock. "You have no idea." she moaned.

"You really are a wicked little slut, aren't you, Prentiss?" he asked, grasping her hips and thrusting into her. "Who's slut are you?"

"Yours" she moaned, working herself up and down on his cock.

After they had both come again, Emily remained sitting on his softenly cock. Staring down at his chest, she lightly traced his scars with her finger tips.

"Foyet." he whispered.

She nodded her head. Climbing off of him she silently left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Emily entered the bedroom carrying the picnic basket filled with food, she paused in the doorway to stare at Hotch. He was lying on the bed, his left hand tenderly stroking his hard cock. She stood there, entranced by his beauty and innate sexiness.

"Couldn't wait for me." she asked, teasing.

He looked at her, his eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure, his hand lazily stroking his cock.

"No." he said almost shyly. "What's in the basket? Food? Good. I'm famished." he moaned and licked his lips as he handled himself.

Setting the basket down, she smiled him. "Want me to help you with that?"

He looked at her and nodded, his hand speeding up slightly. "Suck me. Please." he moaned.

Emily approached the bed and reached over him, grabbing a pillow and tossing it on the floor. Kneeling down she guided him to the edge of the bed. Positioning herself between his legs she licked the head of his penis. He watched, his body trembling, as she slowly took his whole cock in her mouth.

"Emily." he moaned, placing his hands on her head. He held her head gently as he thrust into her mouth. "You like my cock in your mouth." he said, his voice awed.

"Mmmm." she moaned, causing his cock to vibrate. "I love it." she said, swirling her tongue around the tip. "But I love it even better when you come." she said, plunging her mouth all the way down his shaft.

"Oh god." he moaned, his hips convulsed violently as his sudden orgasm rushed over him. He watched fascinated as she sucked every drop of come out of his cock.

He sat on the edge of the bed struggling to catch his breath. He watched as Emily smoothed out the bedspread and placed the picnic basket on it. She reached inside and pulled out a towel. After she had spread the towel, she begin to cover it with bowls and plates of food.

He watched her with a small smile on his face.

"Bed picnic." she said simply. "It's fun."

Emily produced cheese, salami, bread, fruit, fried chicken and veggies. They were both starving, so they ate silently, sitting across from each other on the bed.

"Can I ask you something Hotch?" Emily said, nibbling on a carrot.

"Now would be a good time." he said, stretching out on his side.

"What you said about Haley. And your wedding night…" she trailed off, her eyes sad.

"In the car, earlier." he said, "that was the first blow job I've ever had."

"That so sad." she said quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't get me wrong. I loved Haley and she was my best friend, but our marriage was probably a mistake."

She looked at him, urging him to continue with her eyes.

"I like sex. She didn't." he said simply.

"So what did you do?"

Aaron snorted bitterly. "I became an expert at, what did you call it? 'Making the bald man cry.' But I always had to do it in secret. She caught me one time when I was in the shower. She told me I was a perverted deviant." he sighed sadly.

"For doing something that was completely normal?" Emily face betrayed her shock.

"After a while she convinced me I was some kind of a pervert." he chuckled. "Maybe I am. Look at what we've done tonight?"

"Hotch." she sat up and looked at him. "Nothing we have done would even fall remotely outside of the boundaries of normal, healthy sex."

"Really? I guess I wouldn't know. Haley made me feel sick if I wanted anything other then missionary."

"Well," Emily said, rubbing his thigh. "We still have another 33 hours to release your Inner Freak."

"My Inner Freak?" he said, chuckling. "Be gentle."

He got up and started to clear the food off the bed.

"Just set it in the corner." she said, "We'll probably want to eat again."

As he came back to the bed, she saw he was hard again. Getting up on her hands and knees she smiled at him over her shoulder and wiggled her ass. "Fuck me Agent Hotchner." she said.

He grinned and climbed onto the bed, entering her without a word.

The almost painful throbbing of his cock pulled Hotch out of a fitful sleep. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was a little past 5:00 am. The room glowed with early morning light. He glanced at Emily. She was sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake her, he slid his left hand down his stomach and gripped his cock. His hand was dry and his cock was beginning to feel a little sore. He glanced across her and saw that she had placed a bottle of lubricant on her night stand. He rose carefully, trying not to disturb her. Moving to her night stand, he pumped out a handful of gel. It was cool and soothing on his cock. He stood fisting himself, staring down at her. She was beautiful in her sleep. He stifled a moan as he stroked faster. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and sexy smile played across her lips. "What a magnificent sight to wake up to." she sighed. "You are so sexy when you do that."

"Sexy. Right." he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Very sexy." she moaned, reaching for him.

Still stroking, he moved out of her reach. "No. You rest. I've got this." His face was serious as he massaged his cock.

"Okay." she smiled. "But kneel over me. I want to watch you and I want you to come on my breasts."

Shaking his head in disbelief at her request, he climbed onto the bed and placed his knees on either side of her body. Grabbing the lube, he pumped some more into his hand and begin to stroke his aching cock. He stared down at her, amazed to see lust in her eyes.

She licked her lips and moaned. "Oh God Hotch, you look so fucking sexy doing that. It turns me on so much watching you fisting that big cock."

Hotch blushed crimson and continued stroking, staring down at her.

"I don't know what you're blushing about Agent Hotchner. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have the most beautiful cock I've ever seen. My fantasies never did you justice. The real you is so much bigger, so much better."

"Shhhh. You're embarrassing me." He said softly, but Emily heard the hint of pride in his voice.

Reaching behind him she slowly traced circles on his ass cheeks with her fingers. He moaned and ran his hand up and down his cock faster and harder. He was beginning to pant.

"Sounds like your getting ready to shoot hot come all over me?"

Staring into her eyes, he nodded his head. She glanced down, he had increased his fisting on his cock. He directed his cock downward, towards her body, and was milking it hard.

Placing her hand tenderly on his balls, she whispered "Come for me, Aaron."

He groaned and his body convulsed. She smiled as his hot come splashed on her breast and stomach. When he was finished he crashed down on the bed next to her.

"That was so fucking sexy." she moaned.

"Shhh." he said into the pillow. "Go back to sleep it's too early to be awake."

Emily woke slowly. She glanced at Aaron, he was curled on his side, sound asleep. Emily glanced down at herself, his come had dried flaky on her breasts and stomach. She started a little when Aaron moaned and suddenly turned on his back. Staring at his face, she could see that he was still deeply asleep. His eyes were moving rapidly under his lids. He was dreaming. She glanced at his waist. The sheet was tented by a huge erection. Fascinated, she carefully removed the sheet, uncovering his naked body.

Staring, she realized that his overwhelming need to come was causing him to have a wet dream. She wondered what he was dreaming about. It didn't take long, she watched in amazement as his cock seemed to get even harder, it twitched once and ejaculate erupted out of the tip, landing on his stomach and chest. Emily had never seen anything like it, she rolled over onto her side and begin to rub the come into his taut stomach.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head to look at her. "Hi." he said.

"Hi." she whispered, still rubbing his stomach.

He glanced down at himself. Touching the sticky fluid still wet on his chest he asked. "Is this from before?"

"No." she said in an awed whisper. "I just watched you have a wet dream."

"I did?" he asked. "I haven't had one of those since I was twelve." he muttered.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked.

He rolled over onto his side, facing her, "I don't remember. But it had to be about you." he said, reaching up to tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"Me? Why?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Because Emily." he said in his most patient voice. "You're the only person I ever dream about."


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron watched the play of emotions cross Emily's face at his frank admission. His keen profiler's eye saw; confusion, fear, lust, desire, anger and love? Yes, he thought he may have seen love flash though her eyes. He watched as she carefully composed her features again.

"I need a shower." she said softly. "Join me?"

"Sure." he whispered.

They walked together to her bathroom, he stood back and watched as she reached in and adjusted the water temperature. Gazing at her beautiful ass, he felt the first stirrings of his cock again. She stepped into the spray of water and held out her hand to him. He took it and stepped into the shower with her.

Emily stood under the warm water and let it ease her tired muscles.

She hadn't realized how sore she was becoming. When her hair was completely wet, she moved aside and let Hotch step into the water. She watched as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back under the water. She gazed down his lean body and drank in the sight of him. Again she was struck by how magnificent he looked, glancing down the length of him, she saw he was already semi erect again.

"Like what you see?" he asked, his voice teasing.

"Yes. You're gorgeous." she answered truthfully.

She smiled as a flush crossed his face.

Embarrassed by her compliments, Hotch grabbed the bottle of shampoo. "Hold your hands out." he whispered.

He poured some into her outstretched hands and then into his own. Setting the bottle aside, he rubbed his hands together to create a lather.

"Come closer." he said to her, his voice husky.

She moved closer to him, the tip of his now hard cock poked her stomach. She closed her eyes and smiled as he gently massaged shampoo into her hair. Moving even closer, she pushed his cock up so that it was pressed between their stomachs. Reaching up she begin to wash his hair. He lowered his head slightly so she could reach him better.

They stood there washing each other hair. Hotch moaned and moved his hips so that his cock was rubbing deliciously between their two bodies.

Wrapping his arms around her, Hotch pulled her as tightly to his chest as he could. Stepping back, they both stood under the water, rinsing the shampoo from their hair. Unable to control his movements Hotch rotated his hips, grinding his cock against her.

Emily reached for the bar of soap. Placing her hands firmly on his chest, she pushed him away from her until he was at arms length. Gazing into his now frantic eyes, she whispered, "Watch. Don't touch."

He nodded his head and licked his lips.

Stepping further back, Emily rubbed the bar of soap in her hands creating a lather. Staring him in the eyes, she slowly rubbed her soapy hands over her breasts, squeezing them and pressing them together. Aaron panted as she pulled on her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. As she slowly moved her hands down to her stomach, Aaron hand wandered unconsciously to his straining cock.

"Take you hand away from there." she ordered.

With great effort he pulled his hand away from his cock. He balled his trembling hands into fists and glared at her. He had begun to pant.

Resuming her washing, she massaged her stomach, rubbing it slowly. Hotch groaned as her hands traveled lower, one hand lazily petting her pussy. With her other hand she opened her outer lips and he watched as she begin to rub one soapy finger against her clit.

"Don't touch yourself." she hissed as his hand begin to reach for his cock again.

"Oh God." he moaned, his eyes were dark with need.

"Watch me." she whispered.

"I am." he said huskily.

Leaning against the shower wall, Emily stared at him as she slowly rubbed her pussy. She slowly circled her clit with her finger. The need in his eyes was exciting her and it wouldn't take her very long to bring herself to orgasm. She reached up and pinched her nipples as she begin to rapidly rub her pussy with her hand.

Aaron's cock throbbed painfully as he watched Emily touch herself. Fascinated he watched her move her finger faster and faster. She moaned and hissed his name as she came. Staring he saw as she slowed her rubbing and rode herself through her orgasm.  When she was finished, he watched in amazement as she brought her finger to her mouth and sucked off her own juices.

Hotch's eyes were desperate and he was breathing heavily. His cock was so swollen it was almost purple. He moaned as the water cascaded down him, gently caressing his needy dick.

Emily smiled at him as she reached for the soap. Working up a lather, she stepped to him and slowly began to wash his chest, shoulders and neck. His body shuddered as she touched him.

"Emily." he moaned.

"Emily what?" she teased, rubbing her hand in circles on his chest.

He groaned, but said nothing else.

"Turn around." she said. "Place your hands up on the wall." she ordered.

"You want me to 'assume the position'" he groaned.

"Yes." she said laughing.

He turned around and placed his hands high up on the wall. She nudged his feet with her own and he spread his legs wider. Working up more lather, she begin to wash and massage his shoulders. Working her way down, she kneaded the strong muscles in his lower back. Feeling him trembling under her finger tips she continued her downward path. When she reached his ass, she traced light circles on his cheeks. Moving to his side, she grasped his hip in one hand and slowly slid her hand into the crack of his ass. She felt him tense slightly when she circled his puckered opening with her finger.

"Relax." she whispered, squeezing his hip gently. He hissed loudly and his left knee buckled when she slowly inserted her finger into his anus.

Catching himself, he pressed back up against the wall. "Emily. What are you doing?" he asked, his voice sounding nervous.

"Looking for your Inner Freak." she said, gently sliding her finger in and out.

"And it's in there?" he croaked.

"You never know." she said gently. She removed her finger and pressed her body close to him, her stomach tight against his ass. Reaching around she placed her hand on his stomach and held him. Her right hand come around and firmly grasped his desperate cock. She held him up as she stroked his cock. Aaron came quickly and violently, inhuman and animalistic noises coming out of his mouth. She held his stomach and rubbed his back, as he gasped and shuddered.

When he had regained his senses, he turned around and hugged her tightly. Stepping into to the spay he rubbed his hand up his body, rinsing off any come. He reached down and turned off the water.

They stepped out of the shower. Grabbing towels they begin to dry each other, neither speaking. Hotch tenderly dried her hair with a towel and then brushed it until it was shiny. Emily leaned against him and ran her fingers through his thick hair. By the time they were done grooming each other, Hotch's dick was stiff and erect again.

Emily reached down to grasp his cock. He caught her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Do you need to come again?" she asked.

"Not yet. I'm fine for now." he said, his voice husky.

"But your trembling." she whispered.

"That's not why I'm trembling, Em." he said, running his fingers through her hair, his eyes drinking in her face. "May I kiss you?" he asked, leaning his face close to hers.

Emily's breath caught in her throat and her heart begin to pound. His innocent request should have sounded ridiculous, given the fact they had spent the last 14 hours fucking like rabbits, but it made Emily's stomach dance with butterflies. Unable to speak, she nodded her head.

Aaron grasped her hand and placed it around his neck. Leaning down he tenderly placed his lips against hers. Emily sighed and placed her other hand around his neck, her fingers stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. With his eyes closed, he pressed his lips against hers again and moaned softly as her lips parted and her tongue lightly touched his. Gently their tongues danced and rubbed against one another. Emily had never been kissed so sensuously before and it made her knees weak and her whole body tremble. Supporting her trembling body with his strong arms, Aaron kissed her passionately and deeply. Swinging her body up into his arms, he continued to kiss her as he carried her into the bedroom and lay her down the bed. Still kissing her, he lay next to her, his hands roaming all over her body. Sliding his hands up her thighs, he slipped between her legs and touched her pussy. She gasped into his mouth as he gently rubbed her wet clit.

He smiled down at her as he positioned himself above her and slowly entered her warm folds. Lacing his fingers with hers, he pushed her hands above her head and kissed her as he slowly moved in and out of her body.

Emily's whole body trembled and tears slid down her cheeks as Aaron Hotchner made love to her for the very first time. They kissed passionately and moved together slowly. Emily had never felt anything so intensely in her life. They came quietly, falling off an orgasmic precipice together. Her orgasm slowly washed over her and she tingled with pleasure from her scalp all the way down to her toes and then back again. She stared deeply into his eyes as she felt his cock pulsating within her, pumping come deep inside of her. Their bodies shuddered with pleasure.

Looking down at her, Aaron kissed her cheeks, tasting the salt from her tears. "You're a silly girl." he whispered softly. Burying his face into her neck he muttered. "Who"s silly girl are you?"

"Yours." she whispered, hugging him as tightly as she could.

 

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

They held each other for a long time, gently rubbing backs and stroking hair. They were interrupted by the shrill ringing of Aaron's cell phone. Emily rolled off the bed and tossed his pants to him on the way to the bathroom. He dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Hotchner."

"Oh hey, Derek. We're doing okay." he paused. "She's in the bathroom."

"16 hours now." he nodded, glancing down at his restful, flaccid penis. "Maybe a little, it's hard to say. Here's Emily". He watched as Emily walked from the bathroom, she had a bottle of green gel in her hand. Settling herself on the bed she took the phone from him.

"It's Derek. He wants to see for himself whether or not I've fucked you to death."

"Hey Derek." she said into the phone. "No. We're fine." she laughed. "Maybe a little, but it's okay. Okay. Okay. I will. Bye Derek." she laughed and handed the phone back to Aaron.

"He said we shouldn't do anything he wouldn't do."

Aaron chucked. "That leaves us pretty much wide open. What's that?" he asked, gesturing to bottle.

"Oh. Stretch out on your back." She shook the bottle and squeezed some gel in her hand. "It's medicated aloe. It might help with any soreness." She reached over and begin to gently massage the lotion onto his penis.

"That feels nice." he murmured, closing his eyes and enjoying the cooling lotion and her gentle hands.

Emily lay on her side, still holding his cock gently in her hand. Bye some miracle, he was still soft. Aaron turned and faced her, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He closed his eyes.

"Aaron?"

"Hhm." he murmured, opening his eyes to look at her.

"What you said in your office? About walking around half hard all the time because of me?"

"Was the truth." he said, his face serious.

"So you've wanted me."

He nodded his head.

Still gently holding his cock, she asked. "For how long."

"A while."

She stared him, questioning him with her eyes.

"Since before my divorce." he admitted.

"And that makes you angry?"

"Yes." he nodded his head.

"And it made you angry at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked, her brows were furrowed.

Sighing heavily, "I'm your boss Emily. I shouldn't feel that way about you, so it frustrated me. I shouldn't be doing these things with my subordinate."

"There's no rule against it." she said stubbornly.

"No." he said slowly. "There is no FBI rule prohibiting relationships among agents, even in a supervisory, subordinate situation, but Strauss strongly discourages it and so do I."

"Why?" she persisted.

"It has the potential to make us weak as a unit, as a team."

"How?" she asked, even though she was pretty sure she already knew his answer.

"Emily. You saw what Foyet did to try and destroy my life. He didn't use my co workers, he used people I have strong emotional connections with to hurt me. These sick bastards we deal with can use our emotional ties as weapons against us."

"And what else Aaron?" she pressured. "What is the real reason that you don't want to say?"

"Are you profiling me Agent Prentiss?" he asked, his voice teasing.

"Maybe a little." she blushed, squeezing his cock gently.

"I'm a coward and a stubborn jack ass sometimes." he admitted truthfully. "I don't want to be hurt again." he said stroking her hair.

Emily nodded her head and kissed him softly.

"I'm starving. You?"

"Famished." he agreed. "I took the picnic basket down stairs and put everything in the refrigerator last night while you were sleeping."

"Think you can hold out while I cook us some eggs and bacon?" she asked, running her thumb over the tip of his semi hard cock.

"Maybe. Let's try." he said, rising out of the bed.

They went naked to the kitchen together. Opening a cabinet, Emily pulled out a white apron and tied it around her waist. Aaron sucked in a gasp of air. He could tell by the way she was casually moving around the kitchen she had no idea how painfully sexy she looked. Aaron leaned against the back of her couch and watched her gather eggs and place some turkey bacon in a pan. His left hand had moved to his now erect penis. He stroked it gently between his thumb and index finger. Emily began to beat the eggs vigorously in a mixing bowl.

"Turn around." he said, his voice husky.

She turned and smiled a sexy smile when she saw him stroking himself again. He moaned as he watched her breast jiggling in time to her stirring motions.

"Thought you said you'd be okay." she said watching him stroke himself.

"I was. Until you put that apron on." he smiled. "Keep cooking. I like watching you."

"I like watching you too." she said, glancing at his hand stroking his cock.

"It feels so good." he moaned, gently grazing his hand over his stiff cock.

Emily smiled. Turning around she placed the mixing bowl on the counter. Reaching for a fork she turned the bacon over in the pan. Turning around, she watched as he rubbed himself. He had lowered his right hand and was now gently kneading his balls. Grabbing some paper towels she removed the bacon and set it aside. Turning the burner off, she walked to Aaron. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she kissed him passionately.

"I can wait until after we eat, Em." he said.

"I can't." she groaned, glancing down at his hand on his cock.

"Horny slut." he chuckled. "Have you always been this horny, Agent?"

"Only when I'm around you, Sir." she said wrapping her arms around his head and kissing the side of his neck.

"Well bend over the couch you horny slut and I'll fuck you." he shivered as she nibbled on his neck.

She reached to untie the apron.

"Leave it on." he said, his voice low and sexy.

Emily smiled back and leaned over the back of the couch, her legs spread, her ass in the air. "Like this?" she asked innocently.

"Oh my God." he moaned. Still stroking his cock, he stepped behind her. Continuing the attention on his shaft, he moved close to her and let the tip of his penis tickle the lips of her pussy. He reached with his right hand and inserted his index finger into her opening.

"So wet." he moaned. Taking a step closer to her, he placed just the tip of his penis into her opening. Grasping his shaft he continued to torment and tease her opening. Pulling out, he ran his finger into her pussy and then all they way up to the puckered bud of her anus. She moaned as he ran his fingers around that opening. Emily gaped loudly as he pressed one of his long fingers into her anus. With his finger still in her ass, he slowly pushed his cock into her pussy.

"Uhhhh." Emily moaned at the feeling of pressure and fullness. Moving his hips, Aaron established a rhythm with both his finger and his cock. Before long they were both trembling and desperate to come. Maintaining his steady rhythm, Aaron pushed Emily over the edge. She came slowly, tightening around his cock and his finger. While she was still panting through her orgasm, he gently removed his finger. Grasping her by the waist, he begin to pump into her vigorously. As he came, he thrust himself into her as deep and hard as he could.

"Oh God Emily." he cried loudly as he came. Panting, he massaged the sides of her hips. "I feel faint." he muttered.

"You need to eat." she panted back.

Nodding his head, he pulled gently out of her. He followed her to the sink. They stood at the sink washing their hands.

"Em? Do you have towel?" he asked. "I feel weird sitting at the table, naked."

"Hall closet." she said, turning on the heat to the skillet and adding the eggs.

She smiled to herself when he returned with a white towel wrapped around his hips. He looked like a Greek God to her.

They sat at the table and ate scrambled eggs and turkey bacon voraciously. Conversation and table manners were forgotten in their hunger. When they had eaten their fill, Aaron leaned back in the chair and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm exhausted." he said. "What time is it?"

"4:00" she said, glancing at the clock.

"Almost to the half way point." he murmured to himself.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good." he said, carrying dishes to the sink. "I mean it always there, this 'need' I can't really describe. But it isn't as frantic as it was in the beginning. Right after I come, it's easier to ignore and there seem to be longer periods of time before it reaches the level where it's all consuming." Emily watched as he rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dish washer with the practiced ease of a well trained husband. When the kitchen was clean, he held out his hand to her.

"Come on. Let's try to get some sleep before….."

"The Beast Awakes?" Emily suggested.

Emily's eyes widened as Aaron Hotchner burst into high pitched hysterical laughter. She had never heard him laugh like that before and it both surprised and thrilled her.

"The Beast." he repeated giggling. Holding out his hand, he led her up the stairs and to her room. They crawled under the covers and kissed gently. Pushing her gently, Aaron giggled "Quit touching me, I want to sleep." They turned over and pressed their butts together. Peaceful, they drifted off to sleep.

Emily woke up to frantic kissing on her face and neck. Aaron was squeezing her breasts roughly, he was rubbing his painfully hard erection against her leg. Yanking her legs apart, he climb on top of her, she knew he was going to thrust into her. For the first time, she was frightened of him.

"Aaron" she yelled, calling his name sharply. He paused and looked at her, his eyes frantic with lust and need.

"Hotch." she said firmly. "I need lubrication. You don't want to hurt me. Without lubrication you'll hurt me." she pleaded, her voice frantic.

Grunting he snatched the bottle from the night table, she grabbed it from him and squeezed some onto her fingers. "Hang on Hotch." she whispered. "Just hang on." His body was shuddering with need above her. She rubbed her lubricated fingers over her folds and quickly inserted a finger, getting some of the gel inside of her. "Okay," she nodded and he rammed his cock into her violently. Emily grunted, she wasn't ready for his intensity.

Rising to his knees, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pounding fiercely he stared down at her, his eyes dark and filled with angry lust. She closed her eyes against his dark visage. Holding on she prayed that he climaxed soon. He pounded at her lustfully, finally he groaned and arched his back, roaring he came explosively into her. She pushed him off of her and half walked, half ran to the bathroom.

Breathing heavily, Aaron stared at the closed door. He knew he had frightened her, he just prayed he hadn't hurt her. He wanted to call after her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He had woken up with a painful erections, his mind so full of lust he couldn't think straight. All he could think of was burying his aching cock into her. Now, since his orgasm, he could think rationally again and what he was thinking was that he really had raped her this time.

 

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Emily stood in front of her bathroom mirror trying to control her breathing. She knew she needed to pull herself together and get back out there fast. Knowing Hotch as she did, she knew he was already wallowing in guilt and self incrimination. He hadn't hurt her. He had just shocked her and scared her a little with his intensity. If she had have been awake, everything would have been fine, it was just the shock of being yanked awake, she hadn't been thinking straight. She used the restroom and splashed her face with water, taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door.

"Hotch what are you doing?" she cried. He was sitting on the edge of her bed fully dressed, tying his shoes. He yanked on the laces with such force, one broke off in his hand.

"God Damn it." he bellowed, his face pinched with anger. Throwing the broken lace down, he got up and took long strides towards the door. Emily got there first, pushing it closed and blocking his exit.

"You can't leave Aaron." she said, her eyes pleading.

"I can and I am." he growled. "Get out of my way Agent Prentiss."

"Agent Prentiss." she repeated. "Oh it's like that is it? And tell me, Agent Hotchner." she spit out his name like a curse. "Just where do you think you are going to go?"

"Home." he grunted.

"And how are you going to get there? Your car is still at the BAU."

"I will call a cab." He growled, emphasizing each word carefully.

"A cab." she repeated softly. "And what happens if your cab driver is female, Hotch? Huh? What happens then?"

He stared down at her, his brown eyes almost black with fury. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with his contained anger. Emily didn't flinch when he raised his fist and punched a hole in the wall next to her head.

"You're going to pay to fix that." she said calmly, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Damn it, Prentiss." He turned away from her, running his fingers through his hair. "Please let me go. I hurt you. I raped you." His voice cracked with emotion. When he turned to look at her, Emily saw a look on his face that she had only seen twice in six years. The stoic Agent Hotchner was struggling to hold back tears.

"Oh Baby." she muttered, reaching up to caress his cheek. "Please don't. I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, you didn't rape me. Look at me Aaron." she demanded, holding his face between her hands. "You. Did. Not. Rape. Me. I volunteered for this because I want to be with you. You just startled me earlier. That's all." Tears has begun to drip down his face and she wiped them away with her thumbs.

"I hate this." he gasped, raw emotion making his voice break. "I hate this so much. I hate not being in control."

"I know you do." she said, gently kissing his cheeks, as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "Make love to me now Aaron." she asked pressing her lips to his. "Please."

Emily moved and lay down on the bed, her arms held out to him. He sighed heavily and shrugged out of his shirt. Kicking off his shoes, he unbuckled his pants and pushed them off his hips. He crawled into bed and into her welcoming arms.

"I don't know why you want me so badly, Emily." he said, sliding his fingers into her wet folds. "I'm a fucked up mess."

"That's true." she said moaning as his finger circled her clit. "But you're a sexy as hell fucked up mess." He groaned as she pulled him into her warm center.

They made love slowly and passionately. Kissing gently and whispering words of encouragement to each other. They came together quietly. After, they lay together and kissed peacefully in the afterglow of their shared orgasm.

Satisfied for the moment Aaron got up to use the bathroom. When he returned, Emily was kneeling on the bed. "Come here, Aaron." She said gently. "Lie down in the middle of the bed." He lay on his back where she indicated.

Taking his arms she stretched them above his head. "Feel that post right there. Aaron?" he nodded his head. "Grab it."

He did what she asked. "I think the time has come to discuss your control issues." she said, sitting on his chest, her legs on either side.

"My control issues?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." she said, leaning over him, her breasts in his face. "Or more specifically your inability to relinquish control and just feel." He felt her hands at his wrists and thought she was just checking his grip on the post, until he heard the unmistakable sound of handcuffs closing. Looking up he saw that he was now handcuffed to the post, his arms above his head. Flexing his arms, he pulled experimentally on the restraints.

"You know I can just break your headboard, don't you?" he asked, his voice even.

"Of course you can." she said patiently, settling herself back on his chest. "But you already owe me a wall. I don't think you want to buy me a new bed too."

"Now what can I do to you?" she wondered aloud.

"Pretty much anything you want." He muttered, yanking on the restraints. "You really are kinky, aren't you?" he asked leering up at her.

"You think this is kinky?" she asked.

"A little. What else have you done?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him mysteriously. "Ask me."

"Ever been with a woman." he asked.

"Yes." she answered, nodding her head.

"Who?" his face was shocked.

"Most recently, JJ."

"Our JJ?" he asked surprised.

"How many JJ's do you know?" she retorted.

"Threesome?" he asked.

She slowly nodded her head. "Dave and JJ."

Hotch's eyes were round with shock. "You've had sex with Dave Rossi?"

"Yep." she said. "And he has a tongue like a giraffe." she moaned.

"Where am I when all this is going on" he asked, sounding petulant.

"Being your usual controlled, stoic self." she said, running her finger down his chest. "You sound intrigued, Agent." she teased.

"Would it shock you if I said I am?" he licked his lips and thrust his hips gently.

"How interested?" she asked, drawing out the words.

"Very." he whispered, his voice husky.

"You want to watch JJ and I together?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to fuck JJ?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"What would you say…" she asked, drawing each word out, her finger tips stroking his chest, "if I told you, that Dave wants to suck your rock hard cock."

Aaron's cock jumped involuntarily.

Emily laughed. "You really are a hidden freak aren't you?" Leaning over, she grabbed his cell phone off the night stand.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling them." she said simply.

He watched her as she punched the pre set number for Dave's phone.

"Hey Dave? No. It's me Emily. You heard about Hotch's problem? Right. He is. Very." she winked at him." I don't know let me ask."

"Are you getting hungry?" she asked.

He nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Yeah, we're hungry." she said into the phone "Okay. See you then." She hung up the phone and placed it back on the night stand.

"They'll be here in 10 or 15 minutes. They're bringing food."

"Emily." he moaned, glancing down at his straining cock.

"You can wait." she said.

He looked at her, his brown eyes pleading. "Oh fine." she sighed, climbing onto the bed next to him. Holding herself up above him, she kissed his mouth passionately. She tortured him with tiny kisses on his throat and chest. Grinning wickedly, she latched onto his neck and sucked until he moaned with pain and excitement.

Hotch flinched when he heard Dave's voice coming from the doorway. "Well that's going to leave a hell of a mark."

Emily climbed off the bed. She greeted both agents with a passionate kiss.

JJ's eyes racked appreciatively over Hotch's body as Emily begin to unbutton her blouse.

"Hotch looks about ready to explode." Dave said as he reached around and rubbed Emily's breasts.

"He probably is," Emily moaned into JJ's mouth as their tongues danced together, "it's been about 30 or 40 minutes since he last came."

"I'm right here." Hotch growled, pulling again on the handcuffs, his cock straining into the air. He moaned as a drop of pre cum dribbled down his shaft.

"We see you Hotch." Dave said, as he and Emily carefully removed all of JJ's clothes. He moaned when JJ knelt and buried her face between Emily's legs. Emily gasped loudly and ran her fingers through JJ's long blonde hair.

Dave slowly removed his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on, he ran his hand through Emily's hair and kissed her deeply.

"Did you know that until last night Hotch had never had a blow job." Emily asked, her voice breathless.

"I did know that." Dave said sadly. "The first time he told me, it was all I could do not to drag him in to the restroom and rectify that situation. It's not right. A grown man needs his cock sucked."

Hotch moaned and his hips bucked violently. He yanked his hands, rattling the handcuffs. His cock hurt so bad. He needed someone to touch it.

"Oh God." he moaned his voice and eyes desperate.

"What do you need, Hotch?" Dave whispered.

Hotch felt his mind fog over with want and need. All reasoning slipped away as he begin to beg. Beg for someone to touch him, beg for someone to suck him, beg for relief from this unbearable pain in his cock. His words were incoherent, but the pleading was there.

Dave climbed on the bed and positioned himself between Hotch's legs, he grabbed his straining cock and pumped it firmly. "Do you want me to suck your dick.

"Yes." Hotch moaned. "Please."

He groaned as Dave's hot mouth lowered on his cock. Hotch mind and body exploded with pleasure. Emily's mouth on his dick had felt amazing, but Dave's felt so different. His mouth was hotter, his tongue bigger and more muscled. The whiskers from his goatee tickled Aaron's balls.

Dave held Hotch's bucking hips firmly to the bed as he swirled his tongue over the tip of his straining cock. What had Emily said? Dave has a tongue like a giraffe. Aaron's mind went back to the time he had taking Jack to the zoo. He pictured the giraffe's huge tongue coming out of it's mouth. Lost in the feeling coming from his groin, Aaron vaguely became aware of other lips and tongues on his face, neck and torso. He moaned as someone licked his armpit, lightly tugging on the hair there. A small delicate hand gently cupped his balls and he groaned loudly. Dave had his hips firmly pressed to the bed and was unrelenting in his attention to Aaron's dick. Aaron felt a ball of fire begin to form and spin in the pit of his stomach, threatening to engulf his entire being. His toes curled and he vocalized loudly as the ball of fire rushed to his balls and then exploded out of the end of his dick. His eyes fluttered back into his head as every nerve ending in his body exploded with pleasure.

Opening his eyes, he saw the two women kissing Dave and licking his come from Dave's face and lips. His eyes closed again.

"Who wants a shower?" Hotch heard Dave ask.

Still unable to open his eyes, he heard JJ say. "You two go on. I'm going to stay with Hotch if you don't mind, Emily."

"I don't mind." Emily said. "You know where the keys are."

Listening, Hotch could hear the shower water come on and Dave and Emily's voices murmuring from the bathroom.

He moaned when soft hands caressed his wrists and unlocked the handcuffs. With his eyes still closed, he felt a light weight settle on his stomach and the same gentle hands massage his sore shoulder muscles.

"That feels good." he mumbled his eyes still closed.

Sighing he felt soft breasts press against his chest and lips whisper soft on his throat and neck.

"Hi JJ." he said, as he reached a tired hand up to stroke her hair. He opened his eyes and stared in to the beautiful face of Jennifer Jareau.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she returned to gently massaging his sore shoulder muscles.

"Shattered." He moaned.

She laughed her lilting laugh and pressed her lips softly against his.

"I would imagine so, that was one heck of a orgasm you had there. I thought you were going to levitate off the bed for a second." She kissed his neck and nuzzled his ear. He hugged he close, liking the feeling of her breasts pressed against him.

"So what do you think of all this?" she asked, tugging his earlobe with her teeth.

"I don't know what to think." he sighed.

Laughing, JJ, slid off his chest and lay on her side next to him. He rolled over to face her. "Did you like Dave's lips on you?" she teased.

Hotch flushed crimson and closed his eyes. "I don't know how to answer that." he said honestly.

"It doesn't make you gay, Aaron, if that's what you're thinking. I'm not gay and I love to lick Emily's pussy." She reached up and ran her hair through his thick black hair.

"So what does it make me?" he asked softly.

"Sexual." she answered, taking his hand and placing it on her breast.

He lightly flicked his thumb over her nipple and smiled as it hardened.

"They left you here to talk to me, didn't they? He asked, leaning down and licking her hard nipple, running his tongue over the harden bud.

"That." she moaned, "And maybe I wanted a taste of the sexy Aaron Hotchner for myself." She reached around him and gently massaged his butt.

"Do all the women on my team secretly lust for me?"

"Yes." she said honestly. "But don't expect to get Garcia anytime soon. Derek is very, very possessive. He doesn't like to share."

Hotch looked her surprised. "Wait? Derek and Garcia are….."

"Fucking?" she finished for him. "Yeah. I thought you knew that."

"I had no idea." he said shaking his head. "So everyone on my team is getting laid but me?"

"Well not anymore." she kissed the tip of his nose. "Now you can get laid too if you want."

"What about Reid?" he asked suspiciously.

JJ shrugged her shoulders. "No one knows. He's very secretive about his sex life."

"Huh." Hotch grunted, he groaned as JJ begin to gently rub his stomach. He wasn't hard again yet, but he would be soon.

"So how did all this happen?"

"Dave, Em and me?"

He nodded his head.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Well," she said slowly, "Dave and I got together right after Will left, but you already knew that." she lightly caressed his stomach as she spoke.

"I suspected, but I didn't know for sure." he ran his thumb gently over her nipple. "And Emily?"

"I blame you for that." JJ leaned in, placing soft kisses on his chest.

"Me! What did I do?"

"It's not so much what you 'did' as what you 'didn't do." Her tiny hand reached down and gently grasped his hardening cock.

He moved his hips slightly, moaning at the feel of her hand.

"Do you remember when we all went to the Chinese Restaurant?" she asked, running her thumb over the tip of his cock.

"I do." he said. "It was fun."

"Yeah, and you were laughing and happy and even flirting a little?"

He nodded his head, he remembered the night.

"Well, you were paying attention and flirting with her all night and everyone could see she was, uhhm, exciting you." she gave his cock a hard squeeze.

"Everybody noticed that?" he asked embarrassed. He remembered it well, Emily had been so close to him and smelled so good, his body had responded in a very big way.

"She thought she had a chance with you that night." JJ said, staring him in the eyes. "So when you got up and left so suddenly, she was disappointed and all turned on with no where to go."

"So you and Dave offered to help." he said, shaking his head. "And stupid, stubborn me spent the night all alone in the hotel room with just my hand to keep me company. I'm an idiot." he groaned.

"Sometimes." she agreed, still stroking him. "You okay?" she asked, glancing down at his stiff cock.

"For now." he said, "that feels nice."

"I don't understand why she wants me so much." Aaron said, reaching down to rub JJ's pussy with his fingers.  “You're wet." he whispered.

"You're sexy." she moaned. "What's to understand? Just enjoy it." JJ arched her back against his hand. "Wanna hear something really weird?"

"Something today could weird?" he said sarcastically, reaching down he grabbed JJ's hand with his. Folding his large hand over her tiny one, he gripped his dick tighter and moved her hand up and down, stroking his cock faster.

"Well I find it more cute then weird." she moaned, pulling gently on his nipple. "When Dave fucks Emily, he talks dirty to her about you."

"Like what?" Aaron chuckled. He needed to fuck very soon, but he wanted to hear the rest of this.

"He tells her to close her eyes and imagine it's you. He'll repeat something you said. He'll describe you wearing your sunglasses. Aaron," she moaned, her head falling back, panting, "if you want to make Emily come like a freight train. Wear your sunglasses while you fuck her."

"I'll remember that." he moaned. "JJ? JJ?" He gritted his teeth and groaned. "I have to, I need to…" he couldn't continue speaking, his eyes were filled with frantic lust. He got to his knees and pulled her up with him, positioning her on all fours. Placing his hand on her hips, he entered her slowly from behind.

She moaned and thrust back against him. "God you feel good."

"Aaron?" she asked.

"Hmmm?"

"How many women have you been with?" she gasped as he placed his hand on her waist and pistoned his hips in and out.

"Counting you?"

She nodded her head, grunting.

"Three." he said, increasing his thrusts.

Aaron slowed as Dave and Emily exited the bathroom. He caught her eye and smiled shyly at her, grasping both of JJ's hips and thrusting his cock in and out.

Dave led Emily to the head of the bed. He sat down and pulled her between his legs, her back resting against his chest. She spread her legs and he begin to leisurely stroke her pussy. From their position, they could see Hotch and JJ in the mirror, and Hotch and JJ could see them.

Hotch felt heat build up in his stomach at the erotic site of Emily with her legs spread open, her skin flushed with excitement. He moved his cock in and out of JJ's tight pussy, moaning at the feel of it. She felt pleasantly different from Emily. She smelled different and moved different. He could get used to this, staring at one naked women while fucking another.

Dave chuckled seductively. "I think you should be insulted Jayj. Aaron's fucking you, but he can't tear his eyes off Emily."

"I don't care where his eyes are Dave," JJ moaned. "As long as he keeps doing what he's doing, I'm good."

Emily smiled at him and he smiled shyly back at her. JJ's head was hanging and she was breathing heavily.

Grasping her hips, Aaron pulled back until his cock was almost all the way out, with a hard thrust of his hips he rammed himself all the way back in to the hilt. JJ grunted loudly.

"God JJ." Aaron moaned when she leaned forward resting her head on the bed, her back was bowed and her ass high in the air, open for him. He continued his slow, deep hard thrusts. JJ moaned as she begin to come.

Emily's muscles massaged his cock slowly when she came, but JJ's fluttered around his cock like a butterflies wings. He watched amazed as her ass began to move up and down, taking his cock with her. He buried himself deeply into her warmth and let her orgasm dance over his cock. His toes curled and he thrust into her one last time, before he froze and shot come deep inside her, growling as he came, waves of pleasure warming his nerve endings.

JJ lay down on the bed breathing heavily, letting her orgasm wash over her. She felt Hotch bend down and kiss her gently on each shoulder blade. He reached under her arms and picked her up like a child. Turning her around, he hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and heard him whisper "Thank you." in her ear.

When their breathing had returned to normal, JJ grabbed his hand. "Shower with me, Hotch." she said, pulling him towards the bathroom.

Aaron glanced back at Emily and Dave on the bed. They were kissing tenderly as Dave's fingers played leisurely across her pussy. He wondered if he was supposed to feel jealous. They looked peaceful and happy together and he felt peaceful and happy looking at them.

Passing his pants on the floor, Aaron pulled his hand out of JJ's. "I'll be right there." he said, as he grabbed his pants up off the floor. Digging in his pockets, he smiled when his fingers located the familiar feeling of his sunglasses. Smiling he carried them with him to the bathroom.

He tossed them on the counter and turned to look at JJ. She turned to him and held out her hand, pulling him into the hot spray of the shower.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron stepped under the spray and sighed as the hot water hit his back and neck. He rotated his head, stretching his neck muscles on each side.

"Sore?" JJ asked, rubbing his back gently.

"A little." he rotated his shoulder blades and flexed his large back muscles. "It's not too bad yet. I'm worried about Em though." he said his eyes sad. "I'm afraid she won't tell me if she gets too sore."

"Don't worry about her, Hotch." JJ said, still rubbing his back. "Emily's tough. She can handle a little soreness between her legs. What she wouldn't be able to handle would be knowing you were in pain and not being able to help you."

He sighed and turned around, wrapping JJ up in his arms. "I didn't know how much she cared about me."

"Hotch." JJ said staring up in his face. "She loves you."

He shook his head, "No."

JJ grasped his face between her hands, she stared at him intensely. "And you love her."

"I don't know, JJ." he said, leaning back in the shower spray to get his hair wet. "I just don't know." he muttered again.

JJ watched as he poured shampoo in his hands and begin to wash his hair, she leaned back against the wall of the shower and drank in the sight of him.

"You really are stunning, Hotch." she said, her voice a little breathy.

He rinsed his hair quickly and smiled shyly, a flush creeping over his face.

He reached for the soap and begin to lather up his chest and stomach. He watched JJ's eyes as his hand washed lower and lower, until he grasped his already hardening cock with his left hand and began to stroke.

Reaching out her hand, JJ took the soap from him. "Turn around." she whispered.

Hotch turned around still stroking his cock. He moaned a little as JJ began to  her soapy hands across his back. Keeping the rhythm of his hand slow, he enjoyed the combined pleasure of hands on his back and a hand on his cock. JJ's hand washed lower until she reached his ass. She slowly rubbed small circles on the muscles there, sending tingles of pleasure through his body.

He gasped and involuntarily increased his stroking as one small, soapy finger explored the crack of his ass.

"Relax and enjoy it." she whispered as she slowly pressed her finger into his anus. "You know it feels good." She crooned to him.

She was standing just to his side, one finger "fucking" his anus in time to his own stroking on his cock. Glancing up at his face, she saw that his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he was panting heavily. JJ felt him tighten on her finger and saw that he was stroking himself faster. Removing her finger, she dropped to her knees in front of him and took his cock in her mouth. Hotch groaned and thrust his hips, pressing deeply into her mouth. JJ smiled and sucked on him, her tongue licking along his shaft and across his tip.

"Oh God." he groaned as he came in her mouth. His whole body shuddered as she sucked in his full load and her tongue continued to dance playfully on his cock.

"JJ" he moaned, pulling her to her feet and hugging her tightly. While he was hugging her, he gently reached between her legs and lightly brushed the hair between them. She purred softly against his neck. Smiling, he rubbed between her folds with his index finger, finding that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Hotch." she moaned molding herself to his body. "Mmmmm."

"You like that?" he whispered, holding her limp body in his strong right arm, while his left index finger rubbed softly on her clit.

"Oh God." she moaned as her body shuddered.

"Call my name when you come, JJ." he whispered in her ear, pausing to kiss her neck. "I want to hear you scream my name."

Aaron continued to rub her clit, while he kissed and nibbled gently on her long neck. He smiled as she begin to buck wildly in his arm. Holding her tightly, he rubbed her clit faster. "Come for me." he hissed in her ear.

"Oh Aaron." she moaned softly. "Aaron, Aaron. Oh God Aaron." she cried loudly as her orgasm washed over her, leaving her breathless and limp.

Aaron and JJ were clean, dry and smiling when they left Emily's bathroom. Aaron glanced at the bed and watched as Dave fucked Emily slowly. Leaving JJ's side, Aaron climbed up on the bed and lay on his stomach, gazing at Emily's face. Her head lolled over and she smiled glassily at him.

"Hi." she moaned.

"Hi, yourself." he chuckled, placing his hand on top of her head and stroking her forehead with his thumb.

"Kiss me."

Hotch glanced up at Dave, who smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"That feels amazing." she groaned.

"What me kissing you, while Dave fucks you? You are a kinky slut." Aaron teased.

"Who's kinky slut am I?." she moaned.

"Mine." he whispered. Emily moaned against his mouth as she came. Pulling his tongue into her mouth she sucked gently. Aaron could hear Dave sighing as he came into Emily.

Dave rolled over on the bed and lay on his back, breathing heavily.

"You going to be okay, old man?" Aaron teased.

"Fuck you, Aaron." Dave gasped.

Aaron chuckled and continued to kiss Emily. Dave stood up and pulled his boxer's back on, he kissed JJ on the lips and then headed downstairs.

"Where's he going?" Aaron asked, his voice suspicious.

"He's going to get dinner ready, while we take care of you." JJ smiled.

"Take care of me?" Aaron repeated slowly.

"And you have to trust us, Aaron." Emily said. "You will love this. I promise."

"Okay." Aaron agreed nervously. His cock begin to harden in curious anticipation.

Emily walked towards him swinging something black on her index finger. "Put this on and kneel in the center of the bed."

Aaron took the object and realized it was a blindfold. Putting it on, he crawled on his hands and knees. He was in total darkness.

Aaron tried to figure out what the girls were doing by the sounds. He could hear walking around, a drawer open and close, but no one had joined him on the bed. With all his attention focused on listening, he flinched when a soft hand gently grasped his cock.

"Just relax and feel." Emily whispered in his ear. She kissed him on the neck and tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. Aaron felt the bed go down as two bodies climbed on it with him.

Hands and lips touched him everywhere. He couldn't see anything, at times it felt like there were a 100 hands, lips and tongues running all over his body. After a while he stopped trying to guess who's was who's and just gave into the feeling. He moaned as fingers gently played on the head of his cock, while a tongue was teasing his ass.

He tensed when a tongue begin to lick and probe his anus. "Relax, Aaron." a voice whispered. "Trust us."

He nodded his head, he was so excited his cock was leaking pre cum from the tip, he had begun to tremble with the need to come. He moaned when he felt a small finger, wet with lubrication, gently press into his opening.

"Do you trust us?" a voice asked, while a soft hand tortured his cock by lightly petting it, never gripping it hard enough to create any friction.

He nodded his head.

"Then say it." another voice ordered.

"I trust you." he moaned.

"Good boy. You're learning how this game is going to be played." a hand slid down his cock, causing him to moan and then was gone. He hung his head, panting.

"Listen carefully." a voice caressed his ear. He had lost the ability to tell if it was JJ or Emily speaking. Cocking his head he heard a small vibrating sound.

He jumped when he felt something hard and vibrating run up his spine.

"You like to be in control, don't you." a voice demanded.

He moaned and refused to answer.

"Oh God." he cried out as a hand sharply smacked his ass. It stung and then begin to warm as a soft hand rubbed the spot gently.

"Answer the question."

"Yes." he grunted. He moaned when his ass was slapped again. "I like to be in control." he finished through gritted teeth.

Hotch gasped as he felt the vibrator, it had to be a vibrator, he decided, play gently around his anal opening. He grunted as it slowly slid in. He felt a sharp pain as it stretched him, but the vibrations felt better then he could have ever imagined. He was panting and rocking back and forth by the time it reached his prostate. Hotch felt his cock grow even harder and he knew it was leaking come on the bed.

"Are you in control now, Special Agent Hotchner." a voice hissed, fingers running through his hair and scratching his scalp.

He refused to answer. He thrust back against the vibrator trying to get more, wanting it to thrust in and out of him.

"Do you want to be in control?" a voice from somewhere whispered. He moaned as the vibrator moved in and out, hitting his prostrate. He shivered from pleasure.

"Yes.”  He moaned. "I want to be in control."

Aaron almost wept, when all tactile sensations were removed from his body. His anus flexed at the loss of the vibrator. He panted and hung his head. Everything was still and quiet around him. His cock ached and hurt. His whole body was screaming for release.

"Please." he panted.

"Please, what?" the voice answered.

"Oh God." he moaned, his voice cracking. "Please." he begged. He listened. There was only silence. He felt tears begin to leak down his face. His whole body ached. He needed to come.

"Please." he begged. "I need to come. Oh God, Please." his voice was rising and he was rocking back and forth. Somewhere inside of him a voice told him to just get up, tear off the blindfold, but he was frozen in place by his overwhelming need. Something hard was dissolving in his chest and all his stoic reserve suddenly flew out the window.

"You're in control. Please let me come." he begged. "I'm not in control. Please touch me."

He moaned in pleasure as the vibrator returned and begin to thrust in and out of him again. He rocked gratefully back as it touched his prostrate creating little explosions of pleasure.

Aaron screamed, roared, cried and almost collapsed on the bed when a firm hand grasped his weeping cock and pumped him, once, twice, three times. On the third pump Aaron came harder then he ever had in his life. Lights exploded in his head and he felt like his entire body was on fire with both pleasure and pain. He remained on his knees for what seemed like an eternity as orgasmic after shocks caused him to grunt and his muscles to twitch. As he came down, he became aware of hands gently stroking his back. Hotch moaned as the vibrator was removed from him. He collapsed on the bed and rolled over. He kept his eyes closed as the blindfold was removed.

"Am I dead?" he muttered.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron lay panting on the bed as the two girls got up and started moving around the room. Emily reached into the closet and tossed JJ a red silk robe. Aaron lost sight of her as she stepped deeper into the closet, but smiled when she returned wearing a delicate pink and white, spaghetti strap night dress.

"You about ready for food, Big Guy?" she asked, rubbing his stomach. He held his arms out to her. Emily giggled and pulled him into a sitting position. He blinked his eyes and glanced around the room. "Have you seen my boxers?"

"No. I haven't. But I'm sure they're here somewhere." Bending over she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. She tossed them to Aaron. "Here, these should fit."

Aaron caught the pants and held them up. They were navy blue with happy red Elmo's all over them. Aaron raised an eye brow and looked at Emily.

"Why do you have a pair of x-large Elmo pajama pants? "He asked pulling them over his legs.

Emily giggled. "I ordered them online. I thought they were cute. They sent the wrong size and I never bothered to return them."

"Cute." Aaron mumbled, following her down the stairs.

JJ and Dave were hugging each other in the kitchen. Aaron sniffed the air and his stomach growled in appreciation.

"That smells great, Dave."

"Homemade lasagna." Dave said with pride. "I was just getting ready to stick it in the oven when Emily called. So this worked out perfectly." he said turning around. "Nice pants, Hotch. I didn't know you liked Elmo." he teased.

"Elmo is a disorganized, psychopath with severe manic/depressive syndrome." he said taking a seat at the table. He glanced up at the faces gaping at him. "Oh mark my word." he quipped, "There is going to be a blood bath on Sesame Street one of these days."

You really think Elmo is disorganized?" Rossi asked as he placed the pan of lasagna on the table. He looked at the stunned faces of JJ and Emily. "What. You didn't know Aaron profiles cartoon characters?"

"Elmo's a Muppet, not a cartoon." Aaron said dryly. The two men laughed at the shocked looks on the girls faces.

The couples ate voraciously, discussing all the normal things couples do when they get together for dinner; work, kids, mutual friends. Aaron couldn't help by smile at the incongruity of the situation. They had all just shared incredible sex and now they were eating together, half naked as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

After dinner, they all pitched in and helped clean up the kitchen. Grabbing four beers, they made their way to the living room to continue their conversations.

Aaron was relaxing in Emily's comfortable club chair, when he started feeling the first stirrings of his cock. Before long his pajama pants were tented and his cock was straining to get out. He took a long pull off his beer and casually lowered the waist band of the pants. Pulling his cock out he began to slowly stroke it, alleviating some of the ache and pressure that had started to build.

Dave looked at him from his place on the couch and smiled. "Feeling okay over there Aaron?" he teased.

Aaron glared at him as he stroked his erection. "Fuck you, Dave. I have note from my doctor."

Dave chuckled and looked down at JJ, who was lying next to him on the couch. She had opened her robe, and was lazily running her fingers through her wet folds.

"Do you have a doctor's note too?" he asked, rubbing her knee.

"No. It's him." she moaned, glancing at Aaron. "Watching him stroke that beautiful cock is making me horny as hell."

They all glanced down as Emily moaned from the floor, she had pulled her nightgown up and was stroking her pussy. "Thank God." she sighed. "I didn't want to be the only one."

Aaron looked over at Dave. "What about you old man?"

"Oh Christ." Dave moaned, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his straining cock. He sighed happily as he stroked it. "Look what you've started Aaron." he groaned with pleasure as he handled his cock.

"So how does the game work?" Aaron asked, rubbing just the head of his penis with his hand. "Whoever comes first wins?"

"Why not whoever lasts the longest?" Dave asked as he ran his hand up and down his cock in long, hard strokes.

"I say we all try to come at the same time." JJ said. Aaron glanced at her, she was prone, with her right leg propped up on the back of the couch. With her left index finger she was slowly 'fucking' herself, while her right index finger made tiny circles on her clit.

"Em? What do you say?" Aaron glanced down, Emily was stroking herself very slowly with one finger. "Together," she moaned, "it's more of a challenge."

"Okay. Together." Aaron agreed." Call out when you're getting close."

He chuckled to himself at the moans and groans of affirmation.

Stroking his cock slowly, he glanced around at the room full of Special Agents of The Federal Bureau of Investigation all quietly pleasuring themselves. It was so surreal and sublimely erotic, he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief. The past 26 hours had been the most sexually intensive in his life.

He stared down at Emily pleasuring herself. She was touching herself with long steady strokes, her finger rubbing slowly across her clit. She look wantonly beautiful. He watched as she gasped and pulled her hand away.

"You didn't come did you, Em?" JJ asked breathlessly.

"No. But I am so close." Emily moaned. She inserted her index finger into her opening and began to slid it in and out. "Okay." she panted. "I'm better now."

Aaron looked over at Dave, the older man's eyes were closed and he was thrusting his hips up off the couch rhythmically, his hand was moving quickly on the head of his penis. "Almost." Dave groaned.

Aaron shifted his grip to the head of his penis, with his other hand he grasped the base of his cock, trying to stave off his orgasm. He was ready to blow at any moment. The women seemed to be able to tell an end was near by the sounds emanating from their men. Both had settled down to serious business, focusing directly on their clits.

Emily tumbled over the edge first. She moaned loudly, her head thrashing from side to side, her back arching. Dave followed close behind, moaning "Oh Jesus." as come shot from the end of his cock. JJ and Aaron's moans of pleasure competed with each other as JJ's body froze, rigid with waves of ecstasy and Aaron yelled "Fuck." while clamping his fist down hard on the head of his penis.

They lay their panting, each doing what was necessary to ride out the waves of their orgasms. Aaron was still slowing milking come out of the end of his cock, when Dave spoke.

"Well that was….." he trailed off,

"Amazing?" JJ moaned.

"Surreal?" asked Emily.

"Bizarre.' stated Aaron.

"I was going to say 'Different" but all of those work too. Come on Women." he said, turning to JJ. "I'm fed and I'm fucked and it's past my bedtime."

Emily was leaning against Aaron's legs and he was gently stroking her hair, when Dave and JJ descended the stairs, dressed and ready to leave. They stood up and moved towards the front door. Dave reached out and hugged Aaron tightly.

"Thanks Dave." Aaron whispered in his ear.

"Don't thank me. Thank the guy who injected you. I think it's the best thing that could have happened to you." Aaron was staring at his older friend in disbelief when Dave leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Think about it."

Dave turned and held out his arms to Emily, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Thanks so much for stopping by Dave, JJ." Emily said, "We'll have to do this again."

"Which part?" JJ asked. "The lasagna or the circle jerk?" her face was serious.

Six pairs of eyes slowly turned towards Aaron. He was holding his stomach, loud high pitched laughter shaking his whole body. They all stared at him in shock as he continued to laugh, tears steaming down his face.

"Wait, wait." he said, trying to regain control. He managed to stop laughing for a moment, but fits of giggles overcame him.

"Are you okay Hotch" JJ asked, she sounded concerned.

"I'm fine. Really." he choked and started laughing again. "Oh God." he giggled, wiping tears off his face.

"Aaron." Dave said, chuckling with him. "I do believe it's been 15 years since I've heard you laugh like this."

"That's because I don't think I've laughed this hard in fifteen years." Aaron said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Okay." he said sternly. "I'm okay." He broke down again into another fit of giggles. "Oh God." he sighed, finally reigning in his laughter.

He quickly hugged Dave and JJ tightly. "I love you guys." he murmured.

Emily stood at the door and said her Goodbyes. Closing the door, she turned to look at Aaron, who was still giggling.

Aaron held out his arms and Emily pressed against his chest. He folded her in for a tight hug. "Circle jerk." he whispered, giggling.

Aaron hugged Emily tightly in his arms, loving the feeling of her pressed against him. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little." she murmured.

"Wanna head up to bed?"

"Sure." she took his hand and led him up the stairs to her room.

Flopping down on her bed, Aaron held out his arms to Emily. She climbed into them and lay her head on his chest. Stroking her hair, he let out a deep sigh.

"You know, Emily. What Dave said was the truth."

"What's that Aaron?" she asked kissing his chest.

"The unsub injecting me with that drug was probably the best thing that's every happened to me." he squeezed her tightly before he continued. "He thought that he would humiliate and embarrass me. Cause me shame and discomfort." He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "And if it wasn't for you, that's probably exactly what I would be going through right now. But because of you Emily, these have been the best two days of my life. I feel like I've been set free."

Emily smiled against his chest. "So you aren't mad at me for taking advantage of your body in your weakened condition?"

He pulled her face up to his and kissed her passionately. "Not even a little bit." he whispered against her lips. "You're amazing."

Emily hugged him tightly, glancing down she could see that his pajama pants were tented. "The Beast is awake." she murmured.

Looking down, he nodded, "He sure is."

Aaron watched as Emily stood up and pulled her nightgown off, kneeling on the bed, she reached for Aaron's pants and pulled them off his legs. When she reached for his cock, he grabbed her wrist.

"You have to be getting sore by now." he asked, staring into her eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"A little." she shrugged. "It's not that bad really."

"Well." he said slowly, blushing a little. "What if I wanted to act out a fantasy with you?"

"You've had fantasies about me?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Lots of them. But this one is very, very simple." he said, stroking her hair. "Don't laugh at me. But I just want to kiss you, look at you and have you touch me while I jack off."

"Is that all?" she asked, kissing his chin.

"Could you light some candles and turn out the lights?" he asked shyly.

"I can do that." she whispered. "In your fantasy, what was I wearing?"

"Black silk." he moaned.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." she said, her voice husky.

Aaron closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't much of a fantasy, but his cock was already throbbing with anticipation. He had pictured this so many times when he had masturbated, alone in his bed. He was relieved when she hadn't laughed at his simple request.

He smiled to himself, she had turned on some soft jazz music and it was adjusted it to the perfect volume.

"Open your eyes, Aaron." she whispered from next to the bed.

"Will this work for you?" she asked.

He slowly opened his eyes. The room was glowing in the faint candlelight. Looking around, his breath caught in his throat. She was standing next to the bed in a black silk nightgown. It was elegant, classic and simple. The soft fabric clung to her body.

"Emily" he croaked, holding out his right arm for her.

She folded herself into the crook of his arm and lightly ran her hands along his face. Leaning in, she ran her tongue along his lips, before gently pressing it into his mouth and running it sensuously against his. He rubbed his hand on her hip, loving the feel of the feminine silk against his hand.

As she kissed him passionately, he slowly slid his hand up his thigh. Pausing, he grasped his balls and lightly squeezed and rubbed them. Stroking her hip with his right hand, he moved his left hand up to lightly grasp his shaft. Emily captured his moan with her mouth, sucking gently on his tongue, Still moving slowly, Aaron rubbed his calloused thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. Emily's hand had moved to lightly wrap around his neck. Aaron's body shuddered at all the different tactile sensations, the silk cool under his hand, Emily's warm hand at his throat, her soft tongue against his and the wonderful pressure against the head of his cock. Emily pushed her soft tongue back into his mouth and it began to dance passionately against his. Stroking the head of his cock almost painfully slow, Aaron kissed her back deeply.

Emily imagined that she could feel all of his hopes, dreams and desires behind his kiss. With her thumb, Emily gently stroked Aaron's throat and rubbed her tongue slowly against his in an agonizingly dance of passion. She could feel him slowly stroking his cock. When she felt the muscle in his neck flutter and his hand tighten on her hip, she knew that he was close. He stopped kissing her and stared intently into her eyes, their faces only inches apart. As he felt his orgasm rise, he stroked himself faster and tightened his grip on her hip. The ball of heat was spinning faster and faster in his stomach. Rubbing harder, he felt his orgasm explode in his stomach and shoot out of the tip of his cock. His body shuddered as his nerve ending pulsed with pleasure.

"Emily." he moaned softly. He closed his eyes and laid his head down next to hers, his body limp with exhaustion.

When Aaron opened his eyes again, he realize that Emily was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Glancing around the room he saw that all the candles had been blown out. Sighing, he laid his head back down and slowly drifted back to sleep.

 

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Emily opened her eyes slowly. Pale, early morning light crept in the window. She glanced at the clock. It was a little after 5:30. She smiled when she realized that Aaron hadn't woken her in the night to have sex. She didn't think he had gotten out of the bed while she was sleeping, because she was still wrapped up in his arms. She stared at his beautiful sleeping face. A shock of black hair fell boyishly across his forehead. His face was peaceful and unlined. She smiled as she felt his erection brushing large and needy against her hip.

Glancing at his eyelids, she saw that he was dreaming again, his eyes fluttering rapidly beneath the lids. She grinned as she felt him move against her hip. His brow furrowed momentarily and he grunted softly. She felt warm come hit her hip as he came gently in his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes sleepy and confused.

"Go back to sleep. You're dreaming." she whispered.

"Mmmmm." he moaned. Closing his eyes, he began to breath deeply against her neck.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed happily. His body was warm against hers, his breath gently tickled her neck. She could feel his come drying on her hip and she had never felt so happy in her life. Smiling, she drifted back to sleep.

Emily woke pleasantly. She moaned as a tongue licked lightly at her nipple. Moaning she reached up and stroked his hair.

He raised his head and looked at her, lust in his eyes. "Good you're awake. I need you." He lowered his head and sucked on her nipple.

"Did you get out of bed last night?" she asked, running her fingers through his thick hair.

"No." he said, flicking his tongue, "I think I made it all night."

"You had a wet dream around 5:30 this morning."

"I did?" he moaned, rubbing his hard cock against the side of her leg. "Well, almost all night. And now I really need you." he said, sliding his hand up to her pussy.

"Okay." she said, kissing the top of his head. "But hang on. I really have to pee."

"Oh you do, do you?" he asked, his voice teasing, his finger flicking her clit. "What if I hold you here."

"I guess you could, if you wanted me to pee on you."

He raised his eyes and stared at her, shyly.

"Aaron, no!" she cried trying to push his arms away. "That's weird. I'd like to be able to look you in the eye again someday."

He wiggled his finger against her clit and a shiver went up her body. Her bladder throbbed, but not in a completely bad way.

"You just really want to experiment, don't you?"

He nodded his head.

"Saw this in a porno once?"

He nodded shyly. "It…intrigued me."

"Go ahead," she sighed, "But I have no idea what's going to happen, I hope you know."

Aaron was already sliding his finger in and out of her pussy, pressing lightly against her bladder, she shivered again. A small trickle of urine leaked out, but her muscles clamped down painfully, cutting it off.

When Aaron entered her, his cock pressed painfully against her bladder, she grunted and closed her eyes.

Aaron thrust in and out of her a few times, noticing her lack of response, he pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at her. "You don't like this at all, do you?" he asked.

She stared up at him and shook her head. "It's just…hurts." she whispered.

Aaron quickly pulled out of her and rolled on his side. "Why didn't you say something sooner? Go. Go to the bathroom." As she got up, he swatted at her behind. "Hurry back." he called after her.

Emily hurried to the bathroom and peed quickly. She paused at the sink to wash her hands and quickly run a brush through her hair. She left the bathroom and froze half way to the bed, her breath caught in her throat.

Emily had a left a boyishly rumpled Aaron in her bed when she got up to use the restroom. While she had been gone, he had some how transformed into Federal Agent Aaron Hotchner, unit chief. He leaned against her headboard, his long elegant legs stretched out before him. Despite his nudity and his left hand lightly caressing his cock, he exuded authority and power. His visage was unreadable, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, his mouth set in a grim line.

Emily's knees shook and warmth rushed to her middle, wetting her pussy. She felt as if she had fallen straight down the rabbit hole and been transported to her own, very private sexual fantasy.

"Agent Prentiss." he grunted.

"Sir?" she responded automatically. His voice was like a caress on her pussy, causing her to shiver.

"Why would you allow me to do something to you that made you uncomfortable or caused you pain?"

"Because I know you want to experiment." she said meekly.

"And you think my desire to experiment would include causing you discomfort or pain?"

"Of course not, Sir."

"Of course not." he repeated. "Then let me make myself perfectly clear on this matter. From this moment forward all experimentation will be limited to acts that are mutually enjoyable and satisfying. Do you understand? Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." she said, her voice husky and breathless.

"Good." he said, a small smirk played across his lips before he was able to set his features again. "Then come over here and get on your hands and knees in front of me. Face the mirror, Prentiss." he ordered.

Aaron watched as Emily climbed on the bed and positioned herself on her hands and knees. Getting up on his knees he moved behind her, rubbing his large hand gently across her ass.

"You have the most beautiful ass, Emily." he moaned, rubbing tiny circles with his hands. He could feel her shivering and shaking beneath his hands.

He gently slid his fingers across her pussy, she moaned and hung her head. "You're so wet, Prentiss" he whispered. "Why are you so wet?"

"I need you to fuck me." she moaned, rocking on her knees. "Oh God, Hotch. Please fuck me."

He grasped his cock and rubbed the tip along her wet lips, teasing her opening.

She moaned louder and continued to beg.

"What do you need, Prentiss." he teased, rubbing the head of his cock gently against her wet clit.

" I need your hot cock in me NOW, Hotch!" she moaned. "Fuck me. Please fuck me. I've dreamed about fucking you for so long."

Aaron smiled and plunged his cock in her. She was so wet and tight. Reaching around he placed a strong arm around her waist, pulling her up, he sat back on his heels, positioning her on his lap. She moaned as his cock pressed hard and deep inside her.

Rubbing her stomach gently, he moaned as she raised her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. Her body was stretched out and her beautiful breasts jutted forward. He cupped one in his free hand, flicking the nipple with his thumb.

"How long, Prentiss." he teased, licking her neck. "How long have I been fucking you in your dreams?"

"Since you danced with me at my Mother's." she moaned, wiggling his hips and grinding down harder on him.

Aaron chuckled, and lowered his hand to rub gently on her clit.

"What were you? Fifteen then?" She nodded her head. Aaron pushed her back on all fours and begin to thrust in and out. "You wanted to fuck me when you were fifteen? You little slut."

Emily raised her head and looked in the mirror. She could see him naked behind her, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses. He looked handsome, mysterious and powerful.

"When the dance was over." she whispered, her voice deep and husky with desire. "I went to my room and rubbed my pussy, imagining you fucking me."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long." he grunted, thrusting his cock in and out of her harder. Her words had excited him and he was so turned on, he was struggling to control himself. Wrapping his hand into her hair, he pulled her head up. "Let me see if I can make it up to you." he groaned. He moved his hips hard and fast, plunging almost brutally into her.

"Oh God Aaron." she screamed. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Grabbing her hips he begin to pound into her brutally. Her grunts of pleasure spurring him on. He liked to fuck slow and tenderly, but he had always longed to pound away with abandon, wanting it hard, fast and brutal.

"Oh God, Aaron" she chanted with every thrust. "Oh, God, Oh God. Coming." she screamed as her muscles tightened painfully on his cock and she came violently.

Aaron's fingers dug into her hips as he thrust roughly forward, his whole body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm.

"Ahhhhhhhh. Oh fuck. Emily. Fuck" he yelled as he came inside of her. His whole body shivered with pleasure.

They collapsed on the bed, sweaty and panting.

"JJ told you about the sunglasses, didn't she?" Emily moaned.

"She sure did." Aaron said, still panting.

"I need to remember to thank her." Emily sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

They lay next to each other on the bed waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Groaning, Emily sat up and looked down at Aaron, "Shower or breakfast?" she asked.

"Both." he answered.

"At the same time?" she teased, climbing out of the bed.

"No. Silly." he said patiently, holding out his hands to her. "In that order. Help me up."

"Help you up." she muttered reaching for his hands and pulling him into a standing position.

They wandered into the bathroom together. Aaron used the toilet, while Emily adjusted the temperature of the water. She smiled to herself at how comfortable he was around her now.

They stood in the shower, hugging gently, enjoying the warm water running down their bodies. Kissing softly they washed each other's hair and skin. When Emily reached between his legs to rub and soap him gently, Aaron gasped with pleasure, but his penis remained flaccid.

"Shhh." he said soto voce, "The beast sleeps."

Emily giggled and kissed him gently on the lips.

Aaron remained flaccid through the rest of the shower and as they dried themselves off. When Emily pulled on her pink and white nightgown over her head, Aaron went in search the Elmo pajama pants and pulled them up over his legs.

In the kitchen they laughed and teased each other as they worked together to make breakfast. Sitting at her table, eating scrambled eggs and toast, Aaron couldn't remember a time when he had felt so peaceful, relaxed and happy.

"So what should we do today?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him on his bare chest.

"Mmmmm." he said, gently rubbing his now hard cock against her, "First, we should make love. Then maybe we can watch TV and make love. Later, we could make love and eat some of Dave's left over lasagna."

Emily chuckled against his chest. "So what you are saying is, you want to lie around and make love all day."

"Great idea." he said, kissing the top of her head. "Sounds wonderful." Emily gasped as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he positioned her so she was straddling his lap. Running his fingers through her long dark hair, he smiled up at her. "You are so beautiful." Rotating his hips, he ground his erection into her middle.

Emily lifted her nightgown to her waist. She moaned as he gently massaged her ass cheeks with his finger tips. "That feels nice." she murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

Slipping his hand between her legs, Aaron gently rubbed her clit with his thumb. Dipping his finger into her center, he was surprised to find her wet.

"You can still get wet, Em." he panted, kissing her deeply. "That's amazing."

"I blame it on years of neglect and sexual frustration." Emily moaned, nibbling on his neck. "What about you?" she gasped as he rubbed his erection into her center. "How do you have even a drop of come left."

"Years and years of neglect and sexual frustration." he moaned, lifting his hips up and sliding the pajama pants down. They both sighed as she lifted herself up and slowly eased his cock into her opening.

Wrapping his hand around her the back of her neck, he whispered, "Lean back." She did as he asked, allowing herself to be supported by him. Reaching between them, Aaron resumed his circular rubbing of her clit. Emily moaned and rocked her hips gently against his.

"My Emily." he whispered, staring at deep into her eyes. "Come for me, Emily." Moving his thumb gently on her clit, he could tell when she was getting close. She rocked her hips back and forth and he could feel her vaginal muscles undulating on his cock. While she orgasmed, he lifted her up and thrust himself deeper into her, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Aaron." she moaned as her pussy tightened painfully on him.

"Emily." he hissed, as he came, his muscles twitching.

He held her on his lap, hugging her tightly to him, he was panting softly in her ear. "Amazing. So wonderful."

Shifting positions on the couch, Aaron reached down and pulled up his pajama pants. Handing her the remote, he cuddled her to his chest.

Emily flicked on the TV and began searching through the channels. She felt relaxed and happy wrapped in Aaron's arms. With her head resting on his stomach, she could tell that his breathing had slowed and he had drifted off to sleep.

Emily had finished watching one movie and had started watching another, when she felt him stir beneath her.

"What are we watching?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I don't know," she said, "hang on, let me see." She grabbed the remote and hit the info button. "It's called 'Love and Human Remains.'"*

"What's it about?"

"I'm not sure."

"Who's in it?"

"No one famous, but the lead guy looks kind of like you." she said.

Aaron blinked a few times, to clear the sleep out of his eyes. "Who looks like me?" he asked staring at the TV.

"Him." she said, pointing with the remote. "Dark hair, black leather jacket. Don't you think he looks like you?"

Aaron stared at the TV for a moment. "Maybe. If I was younger, skinnier and had longer hair."

Emily shrugged and handed the remote over her shoulder to him. "Change it if you want."

Emily watched as Aaron flipped through the channels quickly. On the second time around he surprised her when he paused on a exercise infomercial.

"I can do that." he mumbled, almost to himself.

"Do what?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"That." he said, waving the remote at the TV.

Emily sat up on the couch and stared down at Aaron. "You," she said, her voice surprised and shocked, "Can belly dance?"

"I can." he said, looking up at her. "Why would I lie about being able to belly dance?"

"I have no idea." Emily muttered. Sweeping her hand towards the floor, she said, "Prove it." her voice challenging.

Aaron stood up off to couch. "Fine I'll prove it." He adjusted he waist band on the Elmo pants. Turning slightly sideways, he raised his hands up, as if he were riding a surfboard. "Watch." he said seriously. As Emily watched Aaron's stomach muscles rolled up and down. He smiled at her proudly.** "Well?" he asked.

"Oh. My. God." Emily said slowly, her mouth wide open. "That's the creepiest thing I've ever seen. Do it again." she demanded.

Aaron smiled at her and rolled his stomach muscles again.

Emily squealed. "Do it again."

Aaron did it several times in a rows. Emily was laughing and hiding her face with her hands.

"If it's so creepy, then why do you want me to keep doing it." Aaron asked.

"Because it's creepy, but it's also mesmerizing. I can't stop watching." she laughed, "It's mesmerizing in it's creepiness."

"Well fine Ms. Smarty Pants." Aaron said, sitting down and nudging her with his shoulder. "What can you do?"

"I can speak Arabic."

"Something I don't already know about." he moaned.

"I can tie a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue."

He rolled his eyes. "Something that at least surprises me?"

"Okay," she said thinking. "What about a back walkover?"

"A back what over?" he asked, perking up.

"Gymnastics," she said, thinking how to explain. "Oh never mind, I'll just show you."

Hotch watched as Emily moved to the center of her living room, she glanced up and all around her. "Oh wait." she mumbled to herself. Reaching down she pulled her nightgown off and threw it to the side.

"I like this trick all ready." Hotch said, his eyes traveling up and down her body.

"Oh hush you." she said, blushing. "Watch. Because I'm only going to do this once."

He nodded his head, his eyes riveted.

Aaron smiled with amazement as Emily placed her hands over her head, bending backwards, she placed her hands on the floor behind her. Pushing up into a handstand, her right leg came up, followed by her left leg and she ended up in her original position. She turned to face him, a huge smile on her face. "Well?"

"Wow. Emily. That was hot." Aaron beamed. He got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I mean really, really hot. It makes me wonder if…"

"I can." she said, interrupting him.

He raised his eyebrow, smirking at her.

"What you were going to ask? I can."

"Prove it." he whispered huskily in her ear, nibbling her neck. His erection pressing into her middle. He kissed her passionately.

Pulling away from him, Emily walked into the kitchen. Turning her back to him, she slowly placed her hands on the counter and pulled herself up. From her perch on the counter, she smiled at him and crooked her finger 'Come here'. Aaron quickly peeled off his pants and walked naked to her.

"Oh god, Emily." he moaned, pressing his tongue into her mouth. Reaching between their bodies, he softly fingered her clit. Inserting one finger into her opening, he slowly slid it back and forth, in and out of her opening. He kissed her and continued to tease her pussy until she was panting and ready.

"Put your hands on my back, below the shoulder blades and hold me up." she whispered.

He followed her instructions. Moaning he watched as she raised her left leg and rested it on his right shoulder. Reaching between them she eased the head of his cock into her opening. Aaron was staring at where they were joined, his eyes wide with shock and pleasure.

"Take a tiny step forward." Emily moaned as he complied, pushing his cock further into her opening. Moving slowly, Emily raised her right leg and placed it on his left shoulder. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"It's all you now Aaron." she groaned.

Smiling, he began to rock his hips back and forth, testing out the new position. "Oh my God, Emily." he moaned. "This is, this is…" he tapered off not knowing how to describe what he was feeling, He moaned loudly as he moved his hips faster. Grasping her tightly around the waist, he held her against him as he thrust.

"Aaron" she moaned, her eyes were closed and she was panting.

"Emily. You're amazing. Oh God." he chanted with each thrust. "Are you close?" he asked, thrusting cock in and out of her hot pussy, he was ready to explode.

"Oh yesssss." She moaned her hands gripping his shoulders tighter.

"Ahhhhhh" she cried as she came.

"Uhhhhh." Aaron grunted as he came with her, crying out as he pumped hot come into her.

"Oh my God. Emily." he exclaimed in wonder and shock. "You are so amazing."

She slowly removed her legs from his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, her arms and legs wrapping around him. "You're pretty amazing yourself." she whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Set in a dreary urban landscape of an anonymous Canadian city, LOVE AND HUMAN REMAINS is a dark comedy about a group of twentysomethings looking for love and meaning in the '90s. The film focuses on roommates David (Thomas Gibson), a gay waiter who has has given up on his acting career, and Candy(Ruth Marshall), a book reviewer who is also David's ex-lover. David and Candy's lives are entangled with those of David's friends (a busboy, a psychic dominatrix, and a misogynistic civil-servant) and Candy's dates (a male bartender and a lesbian schoolteacher). Meanwhile, a serial killer menaces the concrete and asphalt neighbourhood in which David and Candy live.
> 
> Youtube has a ton of clips from this movie. Thomas Gibson is GREAT, but the story is very, very hard to follow. You should at least check out the clips of our favorite man in a pair of briefs that leave ABSOLUTELY nothing to the imagination. You know how everyone makes Hotch so well endowed?...well, I think it may be the truth.
> 
> **Another youtube video clip. Look for Thomas Gibson tummy roll. This was described, by my friend and fellow CM fanfic writer, SussiRay as "both mesemerizing and creepy". I had to quote her in this story.


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron tightened his grip around her waist. "I'm thinking of sending the unsub who injected me a gift. Do you think he'd like a new car?"

Emily flushed at his words. She wondered how much were his true feelings and how much were a result the "drug". She didn't want to hope too much and end up disappointed.

She squealed when Aaron lifted her off the counter and swung her around in a circle. "Let's go take a nap." he said, carrying her towards the stairs.

"A nap?" she said staring at him, "You just woke up a little while ago."

"I know." he said smiling, "It's great? Isn't it?" He set her down and bounded up the stairs. Flopping down on her bed he held his arms out to her.

Crawling in next to him, Emily smiled. "You sure are embracing this whole 'lay around and do nothing' thing."

"You sound surprised."

"I am." she said, "You are always on the go, always working, always so focused."

"Because I have to be." he shrugged. "Trust me. I like to lay around and do nothing as much as the next person. I just never get a chance to, this may actually be the best vacation I've ever had." he laughed.

Emily rolled over and lay her head on Hotch's chest. "Maybe I'll buy the unsub a sound system for his new car." She muttered.

Hotch chuckled and ran his hand over her hair. "So you like being trapped with me for 48 hours?"

"It's been the best 48 hours of my life." she whispered.

"Oh Emily." He sighed heavily, still rubbing her hair.

"Oh Emily what?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Maybe I'm too screwed up for a relationship." he said quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders and said nothing.

"What if I decide that I can't let you go?" he asked.

Emily's breathe caught in her throat. She lay silently trying to come up with an answer. "Well," she said slowly, her voice barely a whisper, "if that's what you decide. Tell me and I'll give you my answer then."

Aaron squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Fair enough."

They lay together and talked quietly about a myriad topics. Aaron told her about his after school job bagging groceries at the local food mart, Emily told him about her rebellious high school days as a Goth chick. They talked about first cars, favorite foods and what if felt like being the nerd in high school.

"You're still a nerd." Aaron moaned in her ear. His erection that had been growing while they talked, was now throbbing painfully. The uncontrollable urge to fuck and come was becoming intense. It had been quiet for most of the day, but now, it was back.

"Touch me." he begged, grabbing her hand and placing it on his straining cock. "Oh God." he moaned.

"Aaron?" she stared in his eyes concerned "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I thought it was over." His eyes were worried and sad.

"Shhh." she said, kissing his face. "Don't look so upset. It's okay." she gripped him tightly and stroked her hand up and down his shaft.

"Harder." he moaned loudly, his hips thrusting up and down in desperate attempt to gain some relief.

"Hang on." Emily muttered, switching her position and plunging her mouth down on his straining cock.

Aaron's back arched and he cried out loudly. "Uhhhhhh. Emily. God!" he grabbed her head and begin to thrust in and out of her mouth.

Emily tried to relax her throat and struggled not to gag. She let him "fuck" her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

He was muttering "So good, Oh God. Not enough." He pulled out of her mouth and flipped her over on her back. Taking a deep breathe, he reached over and snatched the bottle of lubrication. Squeezing some on his fingers, he rubbed it on her outer lips and inside her opening.

Grabbing her right leg, he hooked it over his left shoulder and plunged into her.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Shhhhh." she said, running her fingers through his thick hair. "You feel wonderful."

Aaron moaned loudly as she met him thrust for thrust. He was frantic in his need to come. He was aware of Emily clutching and scratching his back.

"Come for me, Baby. Let it go." she moaned in his ear.

Aaron was thrusting in and out of her frantically, moving his hips as fast has he could. He groaned as he begin to feel his orgasm forming in the pit of his stomach. Yelling loudly, he spasmed as he came. His body exploding with relief and pleasure.

Panting he collapsed on top of Emily. She hugged him and gently stroked his back.

Groaning softly, Aaron rolled off her and lay on his back, rubbing his hands across his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, her voice concerned.

He nodded his head and turned to look at her. "You?"

"I'm wonderful." she said, smiling brightly at him. "I love fucking you."

"Such a slut." he whispered, pulling her to him and hugging her close. Holding each other, they drifted off to sleep.

Emily woke several hours later feeling a little disoriented. She smiled when she felt Aaron's warm butt pressed against hers. Getting up slowly, she got out of the bed. She gazed down at him. He was sleeping peacefully, curled on his side, his hands clasped together under his cheek. Moving quietly, Emily left the room and headed downstairs.

She was curled up on the couch reading a book, when Aaron slowly descended the stairs. He was wearing the Elmo pajama pants and he looked boyish and rumpled. He sat down next to her on the couch and put his hand on her leg.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, yawning.

She shrugged her shoulders. "You looked so peaceful, I did want to disturb you. Hey," she said, pointing to the clock, "look at the time."

Aaron glanced at the clock, 8:44. "The 48 hours are up." he said.

She nodded in agreement. "How do you feel?"

He sat thinking for a moment before he answered. "Hungry, tired, sore, happy, confused…."

Emily smiled at him. "Well. I can help you with hungry. The table is all set up, we just need to nuke some of Dave's leftover lasagna."

Aaron smiled broadly and followed her to the kitchen.

 

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Emily woke slowly. She stretched her arms over her head, sighing happily.

"Morning sleepy head."

She glanced up, Aaron was sitting in her bed, his back leaning against the headboard. "Morning." she said, yawning.

"I spoke with Morgan already. He and Reid are bringing my car here later this morning. We are cleared to stay off work until Monday."

"So what's the "official" reason for our absence?" Emily asked.

"Well the team knows the truth. But for the record?" He raised his eyebrow. "We had the flu."

"Works for me." she said sitting up and stretching again. She winced a little as she stood up, the area between her leg felt swollen and tender.

"Little sore?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "Just a little."

"Yeah, me too." he said ruefully. "My dick hurts so bad I had to sit down to pee this morning."

Emily grimaced and walked gingerly to the bathroom. When she used the toilet, she gritted her teeth at the burning sensation. Despite her discomfort, she smiled inwardly. These past few days really had been the best of her life.

Last night Aaron had made no mention of leaving. The 48 hours had expired and from his behavior, the drugs had completely left his system. But yet, he had stayed. Eating dinner with her, cleaning up the kitchen, watching TV. Eventually they had gone to bed together, kissing, touching, talking and laughing together into the wee hours of the morning.

Emily had known that she cared for Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. She respected and admired that man. But now that she had met and spent time with the private Aaron Hotchner. She knew she was a goner. She was head over heels in love with the whole man. Beneath his stoic, responsible "work" persona, lurked a man who was funny, witty, interesting, kind, gentle, caring and passionate. Sighing, she headed back into the bedroom.

Aaron was holding his cell phone is his hand. She could tell from his demeanor and tone of voice that he was talking to five year old Jack.

"Yeah, Buddy. I'm feeling much better. I'll be there to pick you up later today."

"Okay Daddy. I miss you. Did Miss Emily take good care of you while you were sick. She's pretty. Don't you think she's pretty Daddy?"

"I do think she's pretty." Aaron said, smiling at Emily. "And she took very good care of me."

"You know, Daddy? I've been doing some serious thinking and we need to talk."

Emily stifled a giggle at the no-nonsense tone in the mini-Hotchner's voice. Like father, like son she thought.

"What's that, Buddy?" Aaron asked.

"I think we need a girlfriend, Daddy." Jack said, his voice deadly serious.

Aaron struggled not to laugh. Taking a deep breath, he asked "We need a girlfriend? Why?"

They could both hear Jake sigh heavily. When he began to speak his voice was as slow and patient as a five year old can sound. "Daddy. It's important to have a lady in your life."

"Oh it is, is it?"

"Yes." Jack continued slowly. "They smell good and they give you hugs and kisses. You need to have hugs and kisses, Daddy."

"But what about Jessica? Doesn't she give you hugs and kisses?"

"Daddy." Jack drew out the word, clearly losing patience with his father's inability to grasp the simplest concept. "Jessica can't be our girlfriend. She's a rela, rela…." Jack stumbled on the word.

"A relative?" Aaron prompted him.

"That's right." Jack's voice sounded excited now. "Relatives can't be your girlfriend."

Emily was watching Aaron, choking back her laughter.

"Well Jack?" Aaron asked, "Do you have someone in mind to be our girlfriend?"

"Miss Emily." the little voice said with finality.

"Well when should we ask her?" Aaron asked, winking at Emily.

"We should invite her for mac and cheese night." Jack said, his voice excited.

"That sounds like a good idea, Buddy. She's right here. Do you want to ask her yourself?"

"Yes!" Jack squealed.

Aaron handed the phone to Emily. She smiled and took it from his hand.

"Hey Jack. It's Emily. How are you doing?" she said into the phone.

"I'm great, Miss Emily." he said, his voice excited. "Thanks so much for taking care of my Daddy."

"It was my pleasure, Jack." she said, smiling up at Aaron.

"Well we want to thank you and invite you over for Mac and Cheese night. Please say yes." he pleaded.

"I would love to come for Mac and Cheese night. That's my favorite food."

"Yeah!" Jack yelled into the phone. "It will be fun and Daddy and I have a very important question to ask you."

"Okay Jack." Emily said, smiling. "Do you want to talk to your Dad again?"

"No. That's okay. See ya' soon. Bye." and the line went dead.

Emily handed the cell phone back to Aaron. "Mac and Cheese night?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Saturday night. Around 6." He said climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"I just thought of something. A surprise. Wait here and close your eyes."


	14. Chapter 14

Emily lay with her eyes closed, waiting for Aaron to return. She smiled to herself when he heard him coming up the stairs.

"Are your eyes closed?" he asked from the doorway.

"Uh huh." she said.

"Okay. Keep them closed."

Emily took a deep breath when she felt Aaron at the foot of the bed. She flinched slightly when his warm hand settled on her calf. Rubbing her leg, he slid his hand up her thighs, gently pushing them apart. She gasped as he placed feather light kisses on the tops of her thighs.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" she asked slowly.

"Shhhhh." he said, blowing lightly between her legs. "Something that's going to make you feel really good, I hope."

Emily spread her legs wider and moaned as she felt the first soft touch of Aaron's tongue between her legs. His warm tongue lightly flicked across her clit. Emily tried not to squirm at the wonderful sensation of his tongue on her most sensitive spot. He slowly traced circles over her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

He pulled away, "Are your eyes still closed?" he asked, his lips brushing lightly against her folds.

"Umm uh huh." she moaned, not trusting herself to speak. She was waiting for his tongue again. She gasped loudly. When his tongue touched her, it was icy cold.

"Ohhh." she cried loudly.

She heard him chuckle slightly. His tongue became warm as he continued to lick her. Emily gasped again when his warm tongue was replaced by something icy cold and hard. He rubbed it gently on her clit. The cold created an almost burning sensation. Her hips bucked as he slowly inserted it into her opening.

"Oh God Aaron." she moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like it?" he murmured, his warm tongue licking at her clit, contrasting with the ice cold in her pussy.

"Oh God, yessssss" she hissed, drawing out the word. "It feels so good. What is it?"

She moaned as he slowly withdrew the ice cold object from inside of her. He licked her clit a few more times then moved up her body, pressing his lips against hers. Emily could taste cherry mixed with her own juices.

"Open your eyes." he whispered.

She opened them and smiled up at Aaron, who slowly removed a cherry Popsicle from his mouth. He rubbed it against her lips and she opened her mouth to take suck.

"I saw them in the freezer and thought it might feel good." he said, returning to Popsicle to his mouth.

"Mmmm" she moaned, smiling.

She gasped again as Aaron returned to between her legs. He alternated between rubbing the ice cold Popsicle over her clit and licking her with his warm tongue. The sensation was so intense, Emily was panting and moaning. The contrast of temperature and texture soon brought her to the edge. Aaron stopped his teasing and begin to rub her clit, long and hard, with the edge of his tongue. He was rewarded when Emily came violently, screaming his name and clutching at his head.

Smiling he moved up to sit next to her on the bed, still sucking on the now almost melted Popsicle. He gazed down at Emily's face as she slowly returned from her orgasm.

"Open your mouth." he whispered and placed the last piece of the Popsicle in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm." she moaned. "That's wonderful."

.

.

.

.

**EPILOGUE**

Emily nervously smoothed her shirt as she approached Aaron's front door. Her hand shook imperceptibly as she reached out to ring the bell. She smiled as she heard the pounding of five year old feet behind the door. The door flew open and she looked down at the smiling face of Jack Hotchner.

"Come in Missy Emily." he said formerly, standing back from the door. She entered and smiled broadly when Jack yelled loudly, "Dad! Hurry up. Miss Emily is here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Aaron said, entering the living room from the kitchen.

The two adults smiled shyly at each other and exchanged greetings.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Aaron asked.

"DADDY!" Jack cried, "We gotta ask her."

"We will, Son." Aaron laughed. "Let me just get her a glass of wine." He patted Jack on the head as he moved to pour two glasses of wine. Handing Emily one of the glasses he motioned to the couch for her to have a seat.

"Should I go get it now, Daddy?" Jack asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Go ahead. It's in the kitchen."

Emily watched as Jack tore out of the room. She looked at Aaron, her eyes curious. He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his wine.

Jack came running back into the kitchen. Emily's eyes widened at the object he held in his hand.

"Daddy?" Jack looked at Aaron shyly.

"Go ahead, Son." Aaron encouraged. "You can do it."

Jack took a deep breath and smiled at Emily. "Miss Emily," he said slowly. "Daddy and I have been sad since Mommy went to Heaven. We miss her lots. But I think Mommy would be sad if she knew we were sad." He took a deep breath and handed the bracelet jewelry box to Emily. "Will you be our girlfriend Miss Emily?"

Emily took a deep breathe and slowly opened the box. She smiled at the I.D. bracelet that lay inside. It was 24k gold, with two diamonds on either side. Engraved in the middle, it said Jack and Aaron. Reaching in, she slowly pulled it out. Turning it over she read on the other side "Ours."

Emily smiled at the two men who were watching her intensely. Wiping a tear from her eye she said. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Jack yelled happily and begin to jump up and down. Aaron leaned over and gently placed the bracelet on her wrist. Kissing her softly on the cheek.

Aaron and Emily sat quietly on the couch together. Dinner had been eaten, games had been played, stories read and Jack tucked safely into bed. She lightly fingered the bracelet on her wrist.

"Do you like it?" Aaron asked softly.

"I love it." she said. "24k, engraved with diamonds?" She turned to look into his face. "You were pretty cocksure I'd say 'Yes', weren't you?" she asked, her voice teasing.

Aaron shrugged and gently captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Rubbing her face tenderly, he whispered "Who's lover are you?"

"Yours." she murmured, kissing him back.

 


End file.
